<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Время менять имена by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020), Sparkle_fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892650">Время менять имена</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020'>fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_fox/pseuds/Sparkle_fox'>Sparkle_fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ББ-квест Рус_рока [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rock Music RPF, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, RPF, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, fandom Rus_Rock 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:56:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_fox/pseuds/Sparkle_fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В начале 1987 года гастроли в Ленинграде были заветной мечтой для каждого провинциального советского рокера. Но приглашали немногих, а те, кто ехал, сильно рисковали. В Северной столице своих рокеров хватало, и чужакам были не особо рады. В первые дни апреля 87-ого в Питер отправился целый десант рокеров из далекого Ворошиловска. Хулиганистый Егор, застенчивый Слава, основательный Володя — каждый из них мечтал об успехе и для себя, и для товарищей по рок-клубу, но и провалиться боялся. Однако никто даже вообразить не мог, что четыре дня в Ленинграде заново перепишут судьбы всех гастролеров, а также изменят судьбу русского рока и одной шестой части суши.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ББ-квест Рус_рока [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Предисловие. Общая ситуация в начале 1987 года</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892704">В ожидании звонка</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020">fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny/pseuds/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny">Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Идеализация персонажей. Автор понимает: в реальности все было гораздо жестче и грубее, но слишком любит этих парней. В тексте фика использованы стихи Ильи Кормильцева, Дмитрия Умецкого и Вячеслава Бутусова. Название фика позаимствовано во временное пользование у группы «Алиса».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Предисловие. Общая ситуация</b>
</p><p>История, рассказанная в этом фике, основана на реальных событиях. Но кое-что автор додумал, кое в чем не согласен с официальными версиями, изложенными в книгах о легендарных группах русского рока. Так что этот фик, безусловно, имеет к действительности определенное отношение, но, пожалуй, не совсем прямое. Поэтому имена всех персонажей вымышлены, хотя реальный прототип есть практически у каждого.</p><p>При написании данного текста автор столкнулся с еще одной проблемой. За тридцать с лишним лет, прошедших с легендарных гастролей, многое забылось, кое-что совсем исчезло, а большая часть уцелевшего изменилась до полной неузнаваемости.</p><p> Главное, что нужно знать о тех временах, — в СССР не было шоу-бизнеса в современном понимании. Зато имелась цензура; она называлась «литовка». Специальные комиссии — в каждом городе своя — отсматривали программы абсолютно всех исполнителей и групп, как профессиональных, так и любительских, и решали, можно ли позволить им выступать. У профессионалов имелось гораздо больше возможностей и для концертов, и для записи альбомов. Людям без музыкального образования и друзей-чиновников было очень непросто получить статус профессионального исполнителя, особенно если песни любителей хоть в чем-то противоречили мнению властей о том, как петь правильно.</p><p>К восемьдесят седьмому году практически сошли на нет гонения советской власти на рокеров; впрочем, в некоторых городах по воле местного начальства репрессии по-прежнему продолжались. Но ни по ТВ, ни по радио рок еще не передавали, с концертами все тоже было непросто. А в целом русский рок тогда был для большинства советских людей чем-то вроде современного фандома по НЁХу: кто-то что-то о нем слышал, но толком не помнит, что именно.</p><p>Поэтому главной задачей рок-клубов, которые одни за другим появлялись в разных городах Союза, было установление контакта рокеров с властями: решение проблем с литовкой, записью альбомов, организацией концертов и гастролей. Ни о каких супергонорарах речи еще не было: никто не верил, что на концерты советских рокеров удастся регулярно продавать хоть по сотне билетов.</p><p>Еще один важный момент: в Союзе законно можно было продавать только грампластинки и магнитоальбомы, записанные в государственных звукозаписывающих студиях. Создавать альбомы нелегально не запрещалось (если удавалось найти помещение и аппаратуру), но продавать их авторы не имели права. По советским законам они могли быть привлечены за это к ответственности за нелегальную торговлю. Данную проблему тоже решили рок-клубы: альбомы членов рок-клуба продавались там официально.</p><p>Председатель рок-клуба должен был уметь находить общий язык с самыми разными людьми, как чиновниками, так и неформалами. А в случае любых осложнений именно председателю рок-клуба предъявляли претензии сразу с двух сторон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ленинград, около 19 часов 5 апреля 1987 года. Ленинградский Дворец молодежи (ЛДМ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вот и всё…</p><p>Вот и всё…</p><p>В голове остались только эти три слова. Он возвращался со сцены в гримёрку и не слышал шагов — ни своих, ни чужих, хотя знал, что парни идут следом.</p><p>Вот и всё.</p><p>Столько надежд, столько мечтаний — не только у него, но и у всей городской рок-тусы. Они верили. Они ждали, что концерты ворошиловцев в Питере смогут хоть что-то изменить к лучшему.</p><p>Вот и всё.</p><p>Он разрушил абсолютно всё — не власти, не менты, не советские композиторы. Он сам — лично, собственными руками, из страха, из малодушия — уничтожил все надежды своих земляков, да и не только их, наверное. Струсил, испугался — и проиграл.</p><p>Его жизнь закончилась: после такого жить незачем. Без рока он себя не представлял, а рока у него больше не будет. Никогда. Предатели и трусы не нужны никому.</p><p>Утешало лишь то, что умрёт он быстро, хоть и не сразу. Если очень повезёт — уйдёт раньше, чем планировал, отравившись совсем уж палёным бухлом. Что ж, не он первый, не он последний. Только большинство тех, кто умирает от пьянства, не предают всех своих друзей…</p><p>Речь! В безмысленной пустоте вдруг мелькнуло молнией воспоминание. После концерта он должен был сказать речь! Неужели забыл?!</p><p>Он порылся в памяти, но так и не смог вспомнить. Концерт, закончившийся несколько минут назад, тоже забылся напрочь. В ушах звучала лишь бесконечно повторяющаяся мелодия «Атаки на лето», будь она неладна.</p><p>Через несколько секунд он понял: даже та самая речь, долго готовившаяся и тщательно заученная, не имела особого значения. Главное — безнадёжно проваленный концерт. Это гроб для него — и хорошо, если только для него. Всё, что остаётся сейчас, — ради друзей держать лицо в гримёрке и на обсуждении… да, там ведь и обсуждение запланировано, как же он забыл! И ещё во время полета домой. Это примерно сутки. А потом… всё равно.</p><p>Мысли вдруг заметались, словно вспугнутые птицы. Он попытался понять, осознать, осмыслить, когда всё пошло не так, когда события сбились с правильного курса, когда беда стала непоправимой, — но не смог.</p><p>Странная идея вдруг пришла в голову. Что если всё было предрешено изначально, и от него ничего не зависело?..</p><p>Но легче всё равно не стало.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ленинград, январь 1987 года. Квартира Анатолия Жеромского</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По мнению всех соседей, это была очень странная квартира. Сюда захаживали странные гости. Отсюда регулярно слышались странные звуки.</p><p>Хозяин тоже был странным. Интеллигент, а со всяким отребьем общается!</p><p>Разумеется, хозяин странной квартиры знал, что о нем думали соседи, но не спорил, так как они были абсолютно правы. Для мужчины между сорока и пятьюдесятью, журналиста, писателя-фантаста и киносценариста, увлечение советским роком — музыкой молодежи — было и впрямь весьма необычным.</p><p>Но Анатолию Жеромскому советский рок действительно нравился уже многие годы. Более того, преуспевающий литератор рисковал если не свободой, то карьерой, даже в самые страшные времена гонений публикуя в серьезных журналах статьи о своей любимой музыке.</p><p>К счастью, в последние годы ситуация изменилась к лучшему, а в последние дни и вовсе удивила. В январе восемьдесят седьмого генсек Горбачев объявил уже не ускорение научно-технического прогресса, как весной восемьдесят пятого, а — ни больше, не меньше! — перестройку всей жизни страны. Жеромского это не только радовало, но и тревожило: он читал, как закончился НЭП в конце двадцатых, и видел, чем завершилась «оттепель» конца пятидесятых — начала шестидесятых. Но раз уж пришло новое потепление — его следовало использовать на благо советского рока.</p><p>Эта странная, ни на что не похожая музыка по-прежнему не переставала удивлять Жеромского. Каждый раз, когда он решал, что все о ней знает, — советские рокеры быстро объясняли самому старшему своему поклоннику, что он ошибается.</p><p>Последний по времени шок Жеромский пережил прошлой осенью. За время своего увлечения он привык к вполне определенной расстановке сил. Самый главный советский рок-город — Ленинград. Москва более профессиональна, но у местных рокеров нет такого непредсказуемого полета фантазии, как у питерцев. В Прибалтике рокеры поют на своих родных языках; эта музыка особенно сильно похожа на западный рок. В других советских городах тоже что-то происходит; провинциалам трудно соответствовать новой моде, но они стараются.</p><p>Так думал Жеромский ровно до того дня, как прошлой осенью получил из далекого Ворошиловска кассету с надписью «Чужая сторона». Это был альбом неизвестной Жеромскому группы «Эридан».</p><p>Наверное, даже кассета с творчеством марсиан меньше потрясла бы превосходного знатока советской рок-музыки. Представить, что «Чужую сторону» записали не в столицах, а у черта на куличках, было абсолютно невозможно.</p><p>Жеромский, вполне готовый к тому, что стал жертвой розыгрыша, позвонил в ворошиловский рок-клуб и начал осторожно расспрашивать об «Эридане». Как ни странно, оказалось, что такая команда там действительно есть и именно она записала «Чужую сторону». Жеромский выяснил все, что мог, об участниках этой невероятной команды и написал о ней статью для журнала, в котором публиковался.</p><p>Но между подписанием журнала в печать и его выходом в свет проходит немало времени. Именно в этот период в один январский день восемьдесят седьмого года в квартире Жеромского зазвенел телефон. Суровый женский голос сказал:</p><p>— Анатолий Семенович, добрый день! Вас беспокоят из Союза композиторов РСФСР. С вами хочет поговорить Петр Андреев.</p><p>Разумеется, Жеромский знал знаменитого и очень талантливого композитора, написавшего музыку ко многим легендарным фильмам — например, к «Впервые в Москве». Песни Андреева знали и любили и интеллигенты, и простые работяги.</p><p>Было непонятно только одно — зачем талантливому человеку и одному из руководителей Союза композиторов РСФСР понадобился писатель-фантаст, киносценарист и журналист.</p><p>Поприветствовав собеседника, Андреев сразу же перешел к делу:</p><p>— Анатолий Семенович, я за небольшой консультацией, если можно. Союз композиторов готовится к очередному пленуму — он пройдет в апреле. Там мы планируем впервые провести рок-концерт с обсуждением. Профессиональные музыковеды и композиторы хотят поговорить о современной молодежной музыке. Мы собираемся пригласить группу «Универсум» — ее все знают. А кого еще? Что вы можете посоветовать? Нужна еще одна команда. Референты предложили несколько, но я их не знаю: «Зверинец», «Зазеркалье», «Синема». Пожалуйста, посоветуйте, какую выбрать.</p><p>Жеромский мысленно восхитился референтами Андреева. Круче «Универсума» в советском роке действительно не было никого, а дополнительный список состоял из самых известных питерских команд.</p><p>Вот только ни одной из них в ближайшем будущем не стоило выступать на настолько ответственном концерте. Лидер «Зверинца» в последнее время сильно пил и мог сорвать даже самое важное выступление. Из «Зазеркалья» недавно ушел основатель этой группы, а принявший его обязанности вокалист пока только осваивался на новой должности. В «Синема» вообще творилось что-то непонятное: после ухода одного из основателей лидер уже несколько лет не мог вернуть команду на прежний уровень.</p><p>Жеромский подумал о других питерских рокерах. Александр Башаев, пожалуй, тоже не подходил: все же его песни были ближе к авторским, чем к року. Но этому жесткому парню очень не нравилась благостная атмосфера большинства Клубов самодеятельной песни, а рокеры принимали всех, кто хотел присоединиться к их тусовке.</p><p>Песни группы «Дуст» были настоящим роком, но ее лидер Шурик Мухаметзянов отличался исключительно скандальным характером и под настроение мог наговорить советским композиторам такого, что вполне потянуло бы на статью, — не журнальную, а как минимум административную. Так что «Дуст» тоже не стоило приглашать.</p><p>Жеромский вздохнул: неужели придется звать кого-то из москвичей? Он, конечно, выше давнего соперничества рокеров двух столиц, но все же…</p><p>Решение нашлось внезапно — такое простое и логичное, что Жеромский чуть не рассмеялся. Но время для веселья было явно неподходящее, поэтому он спокойно сказал:</p><p>— Пригласите «Эридан» из Ворошиловска. Замечательная команда!</p><p>— Но я никогда о нем не слышал, — растерялся Андреев.</p><p>— Об этой команде пока мало кто знает, но скоро о ней услышат все, — твердо ответил Жеромский.</p><p>— Хорошо, я запишу. Я доверяю вашему мнению.</p><p>Попрощавшись, Андреев положил трубку.</p><p>Жеромский вскочил и взволнованно зашагал по комнате.</p><p>То, что Союз композиторов РСФСР заинтересовался рокерами, — замечательная новость! Если хоть кому-то из них удастся вступить в Союз — это создаст великолепный прецедент. Но даже если успехи рокеров окажутся более скромными — например, официально признанные композиторы похвалят кого-то из музыкантов-неформалов — все равно будет повод для праздника. Провинциальные чиновники трусливы: если выяснится, что члены СК РСФСР одобряют совсем еще недавно запрещенную музыку — притеснять советских рокеров на периферии станут гораздо меньше.</p><p>Вот только… только… Лишь сейчас вспомнив очень важное обстоятельство, Жеромский закусил губу. За годы знакомства с рокерами он уже успел узнать: команды, которые создают шикарные по музыке и вокалу альбомы, зачастую производят совсем не такое сильное впечатление на концертах. В записи можно склеить несколько удачных инструментальных проигрышей, а песни записывать не все подряд, а, например, по одной в неделю.</p><p>Отыграть и спеть часовой концерт без перерыва гораздо сложнее, чем создать альбом. Для настоящего выступления очень многим музыкантам-любителям не хватало технического мастерства, а вокалистам-непрофессионалам — голоса.</p><p>Смогут ли парни из «Эридана» вживую выступить так же ярко, как они звучат на альбоме? Этого Жеромский не знал и начал терзаться сомнениями: знаменитые питерские команды даже в полуразобранном состоянии пели и играли как минимум неплохо. Может, не стоило рисковать? Это ведь первый случай в истории советского рока…</p><p>Но, поразмыслив еще немного, Жеромский решительно тряхнул головой. Дело сделано — значит, так тому и быть. Парни из Ворошиловска сочиняют очень умные песни — и наверняка поймут, какой уникальный шанс предоставляет непрофессионалам из провинции выступление перед членами СК. До апреля еще больше двух месяцев — за это время можно научиться и играть, и петь.</p><p>Если же не сложится… Вспомнив самое главное, Жеромский улыбнулся и окончательно успокоился. Ничего страшного! После «Эридана» выступит «Универсум». Зевс споет так, что советские композиторы забудут обо всех ошибках команды, которая выступит до него. Зевс — это Зевс.</p><p>Так что все к лучшему.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ворошиловск, февраль 1987 года. Ворошиловский рок-клуб (ВРК)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Честно говоря, ворошиловчанам повезло, что в момент судьбоносного звонка в здании рок-клуба находились его председатель Никита Горохов и Алексей Панюшкин, лидер самой легендарной городской группы «Страна Оз», — люди серьезные и ответственные.</p><p>Молодые рокеры, услышав в трубке: «С вами говорят из Союза композиторов РСФСР», — сочли бы звонок розыгрышем. В ответ или нахамили бы, или бросили трубку.</p><p>Но Горохов и Панюшкин, прежде чем обижаться, решили разобраться. А когда поверили и поняли, зачем конкретно провинциальные рокеры понадобились СК РСФСР, — чуть не бросили трубку, окончательно убедившись, что стали жертвой розыгрыша. Но все-таки удержались и исключительно для прикола начали выяснять подробности.</p><p>В конце концов, все-таки поверили, несмотря на дикость ситуации: выступать перед членами СК РСФСР на разогреве у самого «Универсума» доверили не кому-то знаменитому, а «Эридану», которого знали только в Ворошиловске и соседних областях.</p><p>Даже приглашению с Марса Горохов с Панюшкиным удивились бы меньше — просто потому, что на Красной планете не было ни гонений на рок, ни цензуры, ни советской идеологии.</p><p>Однако факт оставался фактом. А завершая разговор, дама-референт из СК РФ пообещала в ближайшее время прислать в ВРК официальное приглашение «Эридану».</p><p>Положив трубку, председатель ВРК и главный рокер города растерянно посмотрели друг на друга.</p><p>— Сегодня точно не первое апреля? — спросил Панюшкин.</p><p>— Точно. — Горохов дернулся, словно от удара. — Не первое и не апреля. Что делать будем?</p><p>— Понятия не имею! Когда наши услышат новость — такое начнется…</p><p>Панюшкин знал, что говорил: несмотря на гонения властей, отношения между рокерами все равно до некоторой степени оставались творческим гадюшником. А уж характеры заклятых друзей из бывшего «Велотрека» были Пану известны лучше, чем кому-то другому.</p><p>— Не только рокеры взбурлят, но и рок-клубовские журналисты, — вздохнул Горохов. — Они ведь объявили «Чужую сторону» абсолютно провальным альбомом, а «Эридан» именно с этой программой в Питер позвали…</p><p>— Что со Славкой будет — вообразить не могу. — Панюшкин поежился. — Его же два месяца будут давить так, что мама не горюй! Славка до начала гастролей десять раз себе харакири сделает, чтобы родной рок-клуб не опозорить. Как выступать будет — тоже не представляю. Если бы Егора пригласили или депутата нашего — мне было бы гораздо спокойнее. Они в коленках покрепче. У Егора огромный опыт, а депутату хоть кол на голове теши.</p><p>— Да уж! — Горохов на миг улыбнулся, а потом снова стал серьезным.</p><p>Решительный, веселый и хулиганистый Егор Куницын не боялся никого и ничего. А в составе «Страны Оз» еще до гонений он несколько раз признавался лучшим лид-гитаристом на всесоюзных рок-фестивалях. Сейчас Куницын совмещал выступления в составе «Страны Оз» с созданием собственной группы. Название для нее пока не придумали, но эта команда вполне успешно выступала и в родном городе, и на гастролях.</p><p>Лидер группы «Каффа», практически непьющий строитель Володя Шеховцов пришел в рок-тусовку в самый разгар гонений. В отличие от большинства ворошиловских рокеров, Володя не имел высшего образования и не очень хорошо умел играть на гитаре, но абсолютно не комплексовал по этому поводу. Подколок или не замечал, или отвечал на них с виду простодушно — но так, что у шутников навсегда пропадала охота беспокоить простого ворошиловского пролетария. В прошлом году, когда уже вовсю задули ветры перемен, непьющего молодого строителя выбрали депутатом райсовета. К шуткам по этому поводу Володя относился абсолютно спокойно и рок не бросил.</p><p>А вот Слава Бурунов, в отличие от своих друзей по рок-клубу, был парнем застенчивым. В «Эридане» всеми делами рулил жесткий и пробивной Дима Успенский, а Слава только сочинял музыку (иногда и стихи) и пел. На заседаниях рок-клуба обычно молчал. На критику реагировал болезненно, хотя старался и не показывать этого. Но все всё равно замечали, поэтому критиковали «Эридан» с особенным удовольствием.</p><p>В общем, Слава выглядел и вел себя как типичный советский интеллигент, неловкий и стеснительный, — вот только в реальности все было сложнее.</p><p>Во времена гонений из рока ушли очень многие крутые парни — а Слава и Дима остались, хотя остальных участников их группы по окончании института распределили в другие города. Искать новых музыкантов тогда было опасно, но Слава и Дима не сдались.</p><p>Все это многие объясняли влиянием Димы Успенского, но помогал другим — Наде, Володе, Егору — Слава явно по собственной инициативе. Ему были не особенно рады: на гитаре Слава играл посредственно, а вокалисты в каждой группе были свои. Но и не гнали: в ворошиловской рок-тусе хорошо помнили совсем недавние гонения, так что не отталкивали никого, кто стремился хоть как-то поддержать. А застенчивого по жизни Славку, как ни странно, вообще не смущало общее равнодушие. Он приходил на почти все записи и концерты друзей по рок-клубу. Если позволяли — подпевал. Если же нет — мог просто подняться на сцену за компанию и помахать руками, поддерживая друзей.</p><p>Увы, на концертах «Эридана» Слава чувствовал себя гораздо менее уверенно. Все в ВРК знали: если он забудет слова хоть одной песни (а случалось такое часто) — всё! Концерт можно заканчивать немедленно. Дальше Слава будет не исполнять, а домучивать оставшиеся песни.</p><p>Однако именно этот застенчивый парень в самый разгар гонений на рок учинил такое, что офигели даже ворошиловские махры. Вместе с Димой и бывшим соучеником по институту Валерой Пчелиным Слава в чужой квартире записал настоящий полноценный альбом «Эридана». Утром парни шли на работу в НИИ, куда их распределили по окончании ВУЗа. Вечером на машине Валеры Пчелина втроем отправлялись в несколько близлежащих городов. Забирали там необходимую звукозаписывающую технику и везли ее в ворошиловскую квартиру. Ночью писали там альбом. Ранним утром развозили технику обратно в близлежащие города. А потом снова шли на работу в НИИ.</p><p>Вскоре после того, как эридановцы завершили работу над альбомом, умер Черненко, и началось совсем другое время. В пору гонений рок-альбомов записывалось мало, так что работой «Эридана» заинтересовались даже московские ехидные рок-самиздатовцы — и написали вполне благожелательную рецензию.</p><p>Увы, этот успех не слишком-то повлиял на Славу — он по-прежнему частенько забывал слова песен, после чего сливал концерты «Эридана» нафиг.</p><p>От нового альбома команды, для которого большинство текстов песен написал Ванюша Корабельцев, ждали многого. Увы, надежды не оправдались. Все без исключения рок-самиздатовцы Ворошиловска сочли «Чужую сторону» абсолютной неудачей.</p><p>Понравился альбом только Пану и Нику — но их обоих радовал любой успех рокеров-земляков.</p><p>Однако эридановцы в данном случае оказались на удивление упрямы — и подготовили новую программу с песнями «Чужой стороны». Для этого резко сменили имидж — начали выходить на сцену в военной форме и боевом макияже.</p><p>Публика и в Ворошиловске, и в областных центрах по соседству принимала новую программу очень хорошо. Это, наверное, хоть немного подсластило эридановцам горечь от ее непринятия самыми авторитетными рецензентами родного рок-клуба. Слава даже слова забывать стал реже.</p><p>И вот теперь именно «Эридан» с его неудачной программой и заморочками вокалиста пригласили выступать в Питере на первом в советской истории концерте рокеров перед членами СК РФ. Это было дико и необъяснимо.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что делать, — очень спокойно сказал Ник.</p><p>— Я тоже не знаю, — энергично закивал Пан. — Но… — Он задумался ненадолго, потом решительно тряхнул головой: — «Эридану» нельзя ехать в Питер одному!</p><p>— Можно договориться о сопровождающей делегации, — Ник сразу просек фишку. — Все же это эпохальное событие в истории ворошиловского рока.</p><p>— Делегация — хорошо. Но этого мало. Славку все равно съедят вместе со всеми потрохами.</p><p>Ник и Пан надолго задумались, глядя друг на друга. Потом Ник ухмыльнулся:</p><p>— Понял! Если в Питер поедет еще хоть одна наша группа — Славке будет проще. Намного проще.</p><p>— Остается самая малость — уговорить СК послушать еще кого-то из наших. — Пан с сомнением поднял бровь.</p><p>— Не-а! — Ник ухмыльнулся. — Будем уговаривать рок-клубы. Смотри, что получается. В прошлом декабре «Зазеркалье» было с гастролями в Новосибе, так?</p><p>— Ага, — с удивлением отозвался Пан.</p><p>— А в марте «Зазеркалье» приедет к нам на первую годовщину ВРК. И «Река Смородина» из Новосиба тоже приедет.</p><p>— Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, чтобы не сглазить!</p><p>— Получается творческий взаимообмен гастролями между тремя рок-клубами страны! Только мы тормозим пока. А мы ведь не тормоза, правда?</p><p>— Не тормоза! — просиял Пан, до которого начало доходить.</p><p>— Если договориться с ЛРК и НРК о гастролях наших команд в их городах почти одновременно с пленумом СК РФ — совместный концерт «Эридана» с «Универсумом» затеряется на общем фоне.</p><p>— Точняк! И Славе желательно спеть на большинстве этих концертов. Тогда для него пленум будет не настолько волнительным. Но какие еще группы везти в Питер и Новосиб?</p><p>— А это мы спросим у принимающей стороны. — Ник ухмыльнулся, поднял телефонную трубку и начал набирать код Питера.</p><p>Переговоры длились недолго. Положив трубку, Ник сказал:</p><p>— Питер хочет «Эридан» — о пленуме СК там уже наслышаны. И «Каффу».</p><p>— Эх, Володька! Вот ведь хитер бобер!</p><p>Переглянувшись, Ник и Пан расхохотались.</p><p>Владимир Шеховцов в самый забойный свой рок-н-ролл включил упоминание «Зверинца» и «Синема» — двух очень известных питерских команд. Когда те недавно приехали с гастролями в Ворошиловск, то, разумеется, помимо концертов устроили и встречу с местными рокерами. Там Володя и спел свой рок-н-ролл — и питерцы его запомнили.</p><p>Потом Ник позвонил в Новосиб. Там, услышав, что питерцы хотят «Эридан» и «Каффу», тоже заказали эти группы.</p><p>Закончив переговоры и договорившись об утряске необходимых формальностей, Ник утер со лба пот и взглянул на Пана:</p><p>— Что еще мы можем сделать, как думаешь?</p><p>— Давай расскажем обо всем, только когда из СК РФ придет официальное письмо, — сказал Пан. — А то мне как-то до сих пор сомнительно.</p><p>— Согласен. — Ник решительно кивнул.</p><p>***<br/>Письмо из Союза композиторов — на официальном бланке и со всеми необходимыми подписями — пришло в срок.</p><p>Не обошлось и без новостей. Помимо приглашения «Эридану» дать концерт на пленуме СК РФ, в письме говорилось, что лидер этой группы после ее выступления может обратиться к композиторам с краткой речью от имени всех советских рокеров с периферии.</p><p>Когда Ник рассказал членам ВРК о пленуме СК РФ и о гастролях в Ленинградском и Новосибирском рок-клубах, громыхнуло так, что мало не показалось никому.</p><p>Шумели все, кого на гастроли не взяли, — то есть ворошиловский рок-клуб практически в полном составе. Самую большую бучу вполне предсказуемо поднял Егор Куницын. Он потребовал от Ника заменить «Каффу» на свою по-прежнему безымянную группу. Тот, разумеется, отказался. Егор продолжил шуметь.</p><p>Отголоски давнего грома слышны и поныне. Например, в огромной, подробной и информативной «Энциклопедии ворошиловского рока», выпущенной в 2010-ые годы, апрельские гастроли в Питере в восемьдесят седьмом не упоминаются вообще.</p><p>Общее бурление повлияло даже на Пана. Зная Славу много лет, он с каждым новым днем все сильнее сомневался, нужно ли «Эридану» ехать в Питер — всё-таки это была огромная ответственность.</p><p>А еще Пан помнил рок-концерт с обсуждением, случившийся в Ворошиловске в конце восемьдесят третьего. Тучи на рок-горизонте тогда уже сгущались, но никто еще не верил, что это всерьез и надолго.</p><p>Тем не менее, очень кстати оказалось предложение местных властей двум лучшим командам города — «Стране Оз» и «Велогонкам» — создать совместную программу для оценки ее художественной ценности компетентными органами.</p><p>С октября по декабрь восемьдесят третьего участники «Страны Оз» и «Велогонок», забыв прежнюю вражду, объединили усилия и готовили совместное шоу.</p><p>Рокеры очень старались. Они понимали: от результата их усилий зависит не только их собственное будущее, но и судьба всего городского рока. В шоу вложили весь свой талант, все силы, весь темперамент…</p><p>И проиграли. Прошло шесть прослушиваний новой программы; в зале сидели рокеры вперемешку с партийным и комсомольским начальством. Первые пришли в восторг, вторые — в ужас. В счет шло только мнение вторых. В результате «Велогонки» распались сами, не выдержав давления, а «Страну Оз» официально расформировали осенью 84-ого.</p><p>Большинство ворошиловских махров были убеждены, что участников питерского концерта перед членами СК РФ ждет та же судьба, что и их самих в восемьдесят третьем. Эпоха гонений помнилась очень хорошо, так что в данном случае рокеры рисковали уже не только карьерой, но и свободой.</p><p>Эридановцы все эти события тоже прекрасно помнили — и не могли не остерегаться. Речь для композиторов особенно тревожила — даже несмотря на то, что помочь Славе ее сочинить вызвался Ник, прекрасно знавший как официальный канцелярит, так и положение рокеров во многих городах Союза.</p><p>Только один человек — Егор Куницын — всем повторял, что ехать нужно обязательно. Именно к нему Ник и обратился за помощью, когда заметил, что Славу корежит совсем уж нехорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ворошиловск, март 1987 года. Квартира Егора Куницына</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Слава понимал, зачем его сегодня пригласили в гости, — однако и сам не знал, что ответит. Решение он менял по двадцать раз на дню, но в целом склонялся к тому, что пока не готов к настолько серьезному риску.</p><p>— Привет!</p><p>Егор, открывший дверь, был почти трезв.</p><p>Снимая пальто, Слава огляделся, но Нади не увидел. Значит, планировался разговор один на один. Этого и следовало ожидать.</p><p>На столе в кухне стояла бутылка водки «Столичная» — настоящая редкость в эпоху антиалкогольной кампании! — отварная картошка, селедка и черный хлеб.</p><p>Выпили за рок, жизнь и дружбу, закусили. Помолчали.</p><p>Потом Егор спросил:</p><p>— Так что насчет гастролей? Решился ехать? Или…</p><p>— Не знаю, — честно ответил Слава. — И хочется, и колется…</p><p>— И папа не велит, — сочувственно подхватил Егор.</p><p>— Он-то как раз не против. Говорит, что только настоящий провал поможет мне выбросить из головы всякие глупости.</p><p>— Твой папа абсолютно прав! Скажи мне, Слава, — Егор потихоньку хмелел, — зачем ты занимаешься роком? Работа у тебя есть. Перспективы успешной карьеры — тоже. Жена, дочка — что ты в рок-клубе забыл?</p><p>Слава очень хорошо знал, что он там забыл. Если бы не рок — давно бы спился. Но такой ответ казался слишком пафосным. Поэтому Слава пожал плечами:</p><p>— Да… Так как-то…</p><p>— А я знаю, что ты в рок-клубе забыл! — Егор начал сердиться. — Ты хочешь добиться успеха! Хочешь прославиться! Хочешь, чтобы твои песни пела вся страна!</p><p>— Да нет… — Слава почувствовал, что краснеет. — Ну то есть я был бы не против, конечно… Но если можно будет просто петь… давать концерты… Это уже хорошо.</p><p>— А чтобы пе-еть… давать конце-ерты… — Егор очень похоже передразнил Славу, — нужно стать известным. Нужно, чтобы твои песни знали и любили люди. Тогда концертов будет много. И появится возможность нормально записать следующий альбом. Не в квартире, как при Черненко, и не в институтском подвале, как «Чужую сторону», — а в нормальной студии.</p><p>— Ага! — Слава улыбнулся. — Да не у нас записать, а в Англии. В студии на Эбби-роуд.</p><p>— Почему бы и нет! — Егора в боевом настроении невозможно было сбить с толку. — Вышла же за границей «Красная волна»! А чем мы хуже?</p><p>Слава грустно улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. Егора это не остановило:</p><p>— Если сидеть на жопе ровно — ничего и не будет. А если шевелиться — шанс есть.</p><p>— А если провалюсь? — спросил Слава чуть слышно. — И подведу всех?</p><p>— Если откажешься — подведешь всех немедленно, — ответил Егор очень спокойно и серьезно. — Во-первых, придется перекраивать программу пленума, которая уже утверждена. Во-вторых, все советские композиторы поймут: советские рокеры — трусы, которые не держат свое слово.</p><p>— Я не… — Слава сверкнул глазами. — Просто не уверен, что смогу… Не хочу подвести всех…</p><p>— Как ты выступишь перед композиторами — совершенно неважно. — Егор хмыкнул. — Тебя все равно обругают. Главное — выступить. Со сцены не упасть. Слова не забыть. Остальное неважно.</p><p>— Почему обр-ругают? — Слава тоже начал хмелеть.</p><p>— Как ты думаешь, зачем советские композиторы устраивают этот концерт? — спросил Егор серьезно.</p><p>— Н-не знаю.</p><p>— Зато я знаю. Они испугались. Нас ведь травили не за антисоветчину — ее тогда почти ни у кого из рокеров не было. Нас гнобили только за то, что мы играли рок. Просто играли рок, мать их за ногу! — Егор стукнул кулаком по столу. Зазвенели бутылки, стаканы и тарелки. — А в этом деле важен пр-рецедент. Начали с рокеров — потом переключатся на джазистов или эстрадников.</p><p>— Это вр-ряд ли. Зачем им?</p><p>— А кто их знает?.. Понятно, что нужны были «писатели» и их деньги. Мы… так, рядом бегали. Но мы не делали ничего противозаконного и антисоветского — просто играли музыку, которая нам нравится! А раз пошла такая пьянка — следующий удар может попасть и в тех, кто пишет музыку других стилей. Вот композиторы и решили устроить ответочку — пр-ригреть рокеров, которых раньше власть обижала. Не хотят советские композиторы оказаться там, где мы были три года назад, — вот и демонстрируют цеховую солидарность…</p><p>— А почему тогда меня ругать будут? — Слава нахмурился.</p><p>— Да потому, — Егор наставительно улыбнулся, — что р-разрешить сразу всех рокеров не получится: такое власть не позволит, а насмерть с ней ссориться композиторы не будут. Зевсу-то самое время переходить на легальное положение: он крут неимоверно. Но нужен и мальчик для битья, которого можно покритиковать за серьезные недостатки. Столичные группы жалко отдавать на растерзание критикам, вот и… — Он взмахнул рукой.</p><p>Слава сверкнул глазами. Открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, — но промолчал. Посидел, подумал. Потом произнес, тщательно подбирая слова:</p><p>— Какой же тогда мне резон ехать в Питер на растерзание кр-ритиков? Если всё предр-решено и ничего нельзя изменить?</p><p>— Ох, Славка! Святая пр-ростота! — Егор пьяно засмеялся. — Ты смотрел «Служебный роман»?</p><p>— Да, конечно.</p><p>— Помнишь, как секретарша Верочка показала свои новые сапоги Калугиной? Та их назвала слишком вызывающими. И Верочка поняла, что сапоги хорошие. Надо брать!</p><p>— То есть?.. — Славка вдруг просиял.</p><p>— Советские композиторы тебя отругают — это как пить дать. Но советской молодежи глубоко плевать на мнение советских композиторов. Если они кого-то отругают — молодежь обязательно захочет этого кого-то послушать и на концерт сходить.</p><p>— Логично. — Слава улыбнулся, а потом опять посерьезнел: — А если я все же… провалюсь?</p><p>— Значит, отругают тебя за дело. Ты со спокойной душой вернешься в свой НИИ. Начнешь всерьез делать карьеру и порадуешь папу. А рок-туса будет добром вспоминать группу, которая пожертвовала собой, чтобы русский рок получил законный статус.</p><p>— У тебя всё просто, — вздохнул Слава немного обиженно. — Ты-то не… — Он осекся.</p><p>— Да. Я не. — Егор долго молчал, потом спросил: — Знаешь, почему «Страна Оз» не поехала на гастроли в Питер летом восемьдесят третьего? Нас ведь звали…</p><p>— Я слышал, — Слава посерьезнел, — что концерт в последнюю минуту отменили. Ведь начиналось уже…</p><p>— Это версия для Ворошиловска, — вздохнул Егор. — На самом деле всё иначе было. Мы уже на вокзал пришли, вещи в купе сложили… А за пять минут до отхода поезда Пан скомандовал: «Выгружаемся!» Ну, он главный, так что мы с Зямой послушались. Вынесли вещи. — Он стиснул зубы. — Поезд ушел. Мы стояли на перроне и смотрели ему вслед, не понимая, что происходит. А Пан сказал: «Парни! Рано нам пока в Питер ехать. Программа еще недовинченная. Вот довинтим — тогда…»</p><p>На кухне надолго воцарилось молчание. И Егор, и Слава знали: летом восемьдесят третьего у советского рока не было ни «тогда», ни «потом».</p><p>— Я иногда думаю… — каждое слово Егора было тяжелее самого тяжелого камня, — как все сложилось бы, если бы мы съездили. Комар из «Войны миров» сейчас в кино снимается — в кино, Славка, как Элвис Пресли! Питерские рокеры пластинку на Западе выпустили. Не взлетела она, правда, ну так лиха беда — начало! А мы… здесь… в своей тайге... так и застряли в восемьдесят третьем. Ждем поезда, который давным-давно ушел. А ведь сейчас совсем другое время и другие песни. Старые успехи никому не интересны…</p><p>— А если бы вы провалились тогда? — спросил Слава чуть слышно.</p><p>— Как «Велогонки» в Москве? — Егор грустно улыбнулся. — Тогда мы… когда это все началось… понимали бы, что до всесоюзного уровня пока недотягиваем. Значит, и горевать особо не о чем. А так… Верить, что совсем скоро ждет настоящий взлет… надеяться… А потом вот это вот всё…</p><p>Егор встал из-за стола, подошел к окну и забарабанил пальцами по стеклу.</p><p>Молчали долго. Очень долго. Потом Егор заговорил еле слышным шёпотом:</p><p>— Знаешь, Славка, что самое главное я понял о жизни? Судьба — дама капризная. Если она к тебе стучится — нельзя гнать, даже если момент кажется неподходящим. Нужно принять с распростертыми объятиями… и с любовью. Иначе Судьба обидится — и уйдет надолго. Придется искать ее, как Иван Царевич — Елену Прекрасную.</p><p>На кухне снова надолго воцарилась тишина.</p><p>Потом Слава негромко сказал:</p><p>— Наверное, ты прав. Нельзя отказываться. Если провалюсь и всех подведу — отец будет рад, что я наконец-то повзрослел и теперь займусь серьезным делом. И мне легче будет — если точно узнаю, что не тяну…</p><p>— От тебя никто не требует ничего особенного, — вполголоса произнес Егор. — Просто выйди на сцену — и спой как можешь. «Эридан» — разогрев для «Универсума», вот и всё. И еще — доказательство того, что и в тайге, и в тундре тоже рок играют. Выступи нормально — и тебя будут вспоминать добром, чем бы всё ни закончилось. Может, еще и в энциклопедии попадешь — как участник первого в истории выступления советских рокеров перед советскими композиторами. Круто ведь!</p><p>— Ага! — Слава улыбнулся. — Гомер, Мильтон и Паниковский! Зевс — и Вася Пупкин из Урюпинска.</p><p>— В нашем урюпинском рок-клубе Вась Пупкиных — жопой жуй! И в других городах их тоже овердофигища. А выбрали тебя. Так что не прибедняйся, Слав. Иначе все решат, что ты просто кокетничаешь.</p><p>— Нет, я… — Он снова покраснел.</p><p>— Вот и не прибедняйся! И запомни главное! — Егор заговорил вполголоса, но очень отчетливо: — Все, кто болтают, что ты не потянешь, завидуют тебе, Славка. До жути завидуют. До усрачки. Всё бы отдали, чтобы на твоем месте оказаться. Но не могут! Потому и злобствуют. Неважно, искренне ли они считают, что ты не потянешь, или врут, — завидуют всё равно. Так что забудь о них — и готовься к концертам.</p><p>— Это трудно.</p><p>— Еще бы! Если хочешь легких путей — бросай рок-клуб и делай карьеру в своем НИИ. Но я очень не советую тебе так поступать. Егор снова забарабанил пальцами по стеклу. — Мы всё это пережили именно для того, чтобы ездить на гастроли в разные города. Отступать именно сейчас — верх глупости.</p><p>Слава кивнул, соглашаясь.</p><p>Они еще долго сидели и пили, но говорили о всякой ерунде.</p><p>***<br/>После этого визита к Егору Славу всё равно иногда пошатывало, но стало ясно: от поездки в Питер он не откажется.</p><p>Время то замирало, как остановившиеся часы, то неслось вскачь, словно табун взбесившихся лошадей.</p><p>На ура прошел фестиваль в честь первой годовщины ВРК. И питерское «Зазеркалье», и новосибирская «Река Смородина», и местные группы, игравшие у них на разогреве (в том числе «Эридан» и «Каффа») выступили очень успешно.</p><p>А потом Ворошиловский рок-клуб взбаламутила еще одна новость: Горохов договорился, чтобы на гастролях в Питере выступила и группа Егора Куницына. Дополнительных затрат это не потребовало. Почти все ее участники: Панюшкин, Бурунов, Успенский, Марецкий — и так ехали в Питер. А поездку ударника Вали Низамова Ник организовал практически без проблем.</p><p>Появилось и расписание концертов.</p><p>Утром четвертого апреля в Ленинградском дворце молодежи первой выступала «Каффа», за ней — группа Егора Куницына. Вечером того же дня сначала играл «Эридан», а потом — малоизвестная питерская команда «Присутствие».</p><p>Основные события должны были развернуться пятого апреля.</p><p>Утром выступали группа Егора Куницына и «Каффа».</p><p>А вечером на пленуме СК РФ сначала выступал «Эридан», за ним — «Универсум».</p><p>Вроде бы все было решено.</p><p>К сочинению речи, которую Слава должен был произнести перед советскими композиторами, подключился не только Ник, но и Пан.</p><p>Бурление в ВРК продолжалось, однако уже скорее по инерции.</p><p>Не особо перетирали даже новость, которая в иное время потрясла бы всех. Из «Каффы» ушел барабанщик, вместе с которым Володя Шеховцов заваривал группу. Новым ударником стал не кто-нибудь, а опытнейший Зяма — Валя Низамов из «Страны Оз» и группы Егора Куницына.</p><p>Но за десять дней до отъезда в Питер Слава Бурунов опять всех удивил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Устинов, 22 марта 1987 года. ДК «Металлист»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В то время (к счастью, длилось оно недолго) Устиновым — в честь недавно скончавшегося советского министра обороны — называли старинный город Ижевск.</p><p>Именно туда пригласили на гастроли группу Егора Куницына.</p><p>Ворошиловский рок в Устинове — так вполне мог называться роман Кафки или Беккета. Но советских чиновников это не смущало, рокеров — тем более.</p><p>Озадачило ворошиловцев другое. Как только они покинули устиновский вокзал, принимающая сторона немедленно рассказала, что в городе свирепствует банда гопников, ненавидящих рокеров. Поэтому в одиночку здесь лучше не ходить даже днем. В последнее время гопники совсем обнаглели — и после встречи с ними как минимум один металлист попал в больницу. Устиновская милиция, разумеется, была абсолютно не в курсе, у кого из местных неблагополучных подростков хватает силы и наглости устраивать такое.</p><p>Ворошиловские рокеры не понаслышке знали, кто такие гопники, поэтому советы принимающей стороны приняли абсолютно всерьез.</p><p>Сто пятьдесят метров от гостиницы до ДК, где планировался концерт, парни прошли все вместе и под охраной милиции.</p><p>Когда поздним вечером выступление завершилось, ворошиловчане, как и договаривались, собрались в вестибюле, чтобы вернуться в гостиницу в сопровождении милиции. Пришли все рокеры — за исключением Славы Бурунова.</p><p>Менты предложили отправляться в путь. Рокеры отказались: нужно было дождаться Славу.</p><p>— Чернявый такой? — улыбнулся главный мент. — Так он раньше вас в гостиницу ушел. Сказал — важного звонка ждет. Проводили вашего Славу честь по чести. Добрался благополучно!</p><p>Успокоенные рокеры отправились вместе с ментами в гостиницу.</p><p>А вот Слава по-прежнему оставался в ДК, поскольку, уходя со сцены, за кулисами встретил устиновских поклонников рока — вежливых, приятных ребят, любивших песни не только группы Егора, но и «Эридана». Устиновцы долго извинялись за земляков-гопников и за то, что не могут их остановить. Потом попросили автограф — и разрешение вместе сфотографироваться на долгую память.</p><p>Слава, разумеется, согласился. Поклонники у «Эридана» уже появились, но все еще были для участников группы чем-то непривычным. Да и вообще приятно оказалось узнать, что в городе, где бесчинствуют гопники, есть и рокеры.</p><p>Попрощавшись наконец с фанатами, Слава прошел в гримерку, никого там не обнаружил, сильно удивился, сменил сценический костюм на обычную одежду, смыл грим, надел шапку и пальто и направился к двери служебного входа. Сто пятьдесят метров — это ведь совсем недалеко, правда?</p><p>Выйдя из ДК, Слава едва не врезался в толпу гопников. Человек двадцать вооруженных цепями и кастетами парней стояли стеной, перекрывая проход.</p><p>— Сдохни, металлюга! — заорали они.</p><p>Есть мгновения, которые решают всю дальнейшую судьбу человека.</p><p>Слава Бурунов, в отличие от Егора Куницына и Вали Низамова, драться не умел и не любил и вообще был парнем мирным. Но за несколько ударов сердца каким-то непостижимым образом сумел просчитать ситуацию.</p><p>Звать на помощь бессмысленно. Из гостиницы не откликнутся: там охрана защищает только тех, кто внутри. Жилых домов поблизости нет, но даже если бы и были — не помогло бы. Устиновцы знают о гопниках и не станут рисковать жизнью ради чужака.</p><p>Попытаться вернуться в ДК? Тогда придется поворачиваться к гопникам спиной. Но даже если удастся заскочить внутрь — они могут попытаться выломать дверь. Времени и сил на это вполне хватит.</p><p>Умолять бесполезно: на саранчу мольбы не действуют.</p><p>Значит, остается одно…</p><p>В мгновение ока Слава преобразился. Посмотрел на гопников суровым взглядом и спросил тоном полковника Препоновича, которого играл в институтском КВНе:</p><p>— По-вашему, я похож на металлиста?</p><p>Если бы хоть один из гопников в тот вечер присутствовал на концерте в ДК — Славу, скорее всего, убили бы прямо у ворот советского культурно-просветительского учреждения.</p><p>Но кураторы не доверяли своей саранче и не позволяли ей посещать рок-концерты, стремясь гарантированно избежать заражения антисоветской музыкой. А темноволосый Слава, носивший тогда прическу средней длины, абсолютно ничем не напоминал блондинистых металлюг с хаером до пояса. Зато начальственный взгляд и командный голос незнакомого парня саранче — как минимум ее вожакам — были очень хорошо знакомы. А дисциплина для саранчи — первейшее дело.</p><p>Гопники расступились, пропуская куратора, которого прежде не видели. Извинились за недоразумение и посоветовали быть осторожнее: злобные металлюги в последнее время всякий стыд потеряли.</p><p>Слава, словно по узкому ущелью, прошел сквозь толпу гопников и направился к гостинице.</p><p>***<br/>Ворошиловчане уже начали беспокоиться и собрались в холле, ожидая новостей о Славе. Увидев его, чуть в обморок не упали.</p><p>Услышав рассказ о случившемся, сначала оторопели. Первым опомнился Пан:</p><p>— Слава! Извини нас, пожалуйста! Мы в таком угаре были после концерта, что о тебе просто забыли.</p><p>Строго взглянув на земляков, Пан подошел к Славе. Проверил, действительно ли тот не пострадал физически: в таких обстоятельствах можно не заметить многое. Убедившись, что все в порядке, пригласил одногруппников к себе в номер. Именно там удобнее всего было отметить удачный концерт и волшебное Славино спасение, распивая бухло, чудом найденное в Устинове в разгар антиалкогольной кампании.</p><p>Ворошиловчане удивились, но промолчали: авторитет Пана тогда был абсолютным.</p><p>***<br/>Пан обсудил устиновские события только с Ником. Они договорились не оставлять Славу одного ни на гастролях, ни даже в родном городе. К счастью, в ворошиловской рок-тусе хватало людей, которые были счастливы выполнить поручение Пана, не особо задумываясь о его причинах.</p><p>Пан с Ником никогда больше не обсуждали устиновский инцидент. Слишком неприятно было думать, что на третьем месяце перестройки могут попытаться искалечить или убить совсем молодого парня только ради того, чтобы он не ехал на гастроли в Питер.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ворошиловск, 31 марта 1987 года. Квартира Никиты Горохова</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За несколько дней до гастролей в Питере Егору, Славе и Володе позвонил Ник — и пригласил к себе в гости. Все трое абсолютно независимо друг от друга вспомнили песню Высоцкого об инструктаже для отъезжающих за границу. Но правила есть правила. Их нужно соблюдать.</p><p>Вопреки неписаным рок-клубовским традициям, Ник встретил гостей не алкоголем, а чаем, да не простым, а самым лучшим — индийским со слоном. Рядом с чайником и чашками на столе стоял исключительно редкий в Ворошиловске дефицит: коробка шоколадных конфет московской фабрики «Красный Октябрь», московский зефир в шоколаде и — парни глазам не поверили — торт «Птичье молоко».</p><p>— Девочки прийти отказались? — не выдержал Егор.</p><p>— Нет, — Ник улыбнулся. — Угощение я приготовил для вас. Разговор будет серьезный. Такие ведут на трезвую голову. Присаживайтесь!</p><p>Устроив гостей за столом и разлив по чашкам чехословацкого фарфора ароматный чай, Ник негромко заговорил:</p><p>— Птички разные бывают. Голуби и вороны по помойкам кормятся, но есть и совсем другие. Некоторые летают очень высоко и много всего слышат. Есть мнение, что услышанное такими птичками вам полезно будет узнать. — Выждав подобающую паузу, продолжил: — Скажите мне, парни, слышали ли вы хоть об одном ворошиловском музыканте, который бы прославился в столицах? Неважно, что он играет — народную или эстрадную музыку, классику или джаз?</p><p>Гости переглянулись. Как обычно, за всех ответил Егор:</p><p>— За всю Одессу не скажу, но лично я не слышал.</p><p>— И я не слышал! — ухмыльнулся Ник. — И те, кто наверху, тоже не слышали. А ведь деньги на культуру выделяются исправно. И на консерваторию, и на филармонию, и на джаз, и на народные коллективы. Но результат нулевой во всех случаях. А ведь Ворошиловск — четвертый по численности город в России, так что таланты здесь рождаться должны. Но нифига подробного! — Ник съел кусочек торта, запил чаем и снова заговорил: — И тут — нате вам! Какие-то патлатые отщепенцы, которые много лет не брали у государства ни копейки, заинтересовали не только своих питерских собратьев по неразумию, но и Союз композиторов СССР!</p><p>— РСФСР, — поправил Слава.</p><p>— Нашему ворошиловскому начальству и до тех, и до других — как до небес, — Ник снова хмыкнул. — Офигели в наших верхах от такого поворота. Один большой человек… не буду называть имя… прямо в филармонии разнос устроил. Так и орал: «Рок-клуб от нас получает копейки — но его знают и в столицах, и даже в Союзе композиторов. А вы, дармоеды, деньги из нас пылесосом тянете — а толку нет!» — Выждав, пока гости осмыслят услышанное, Ник продолжил: — Наверху ведь тоже люди. Им тоже хочется войти в историю открывателями талантов…</p><p>— Это они-то нас открывали?! — не выдержал Егор. — А они нас ни с кем не спутали?! Как закрывали нас — я помню…</p><p>— И такое было, — хладнокровно парировал Ник. — Но времена изменились, сами знаете. Сейчас и рок-клуб работает, и все песни вам залитовали — даже эридановских «Орлов и куриц».</p><p>— Но не полностью, — сказал Слава.</p><p>— Только две строчки не разрешили — согласись, это мелочь. Важнее другое. Птичка, которая повсюду летает, просила передать: наверху вам больше препятствовать не будут. Наоборот, поддержат во всем. Условие только одно…</p><p>—Я так и знал, что будут условия, — скривился Егор.</p><p>— Условие. Только одно. Там, наверху, тоже люди; они понимают, что на Руси без алкоголя дела не делаются. Но всему есть мера! — Ник наставительно поднял вверх указательный палец. — Вас просят вести себя в Питере хотя бы относительно прилично. Со сцены в пьяном виде не падать. Голыми при Луне не плясать. К милиционерам не лезть.</p><p>— А если менты сами к нам полезут? — осведомился Егор самым светским тоном.</p><p>— В жизни всякое бывает. Но к тебе, Егор, менты многие годы лезут в десятки раз чаще, чем к остальным. Не знаешь, почему так происходит?.. Мой тебе совет: если в Питере к тебе вдруг пристанут менты — или извинись перед ними, или спасайся бегством. Главное — не дерись! Все мы знаем: ты это умеешь. Но драка не всегда кстати; в Питере она будет в высшей степени неуместна. Договорились?</p><p>Егор неохотно кивнул.</p><p>— Да или нет?</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо! — Ник улыбнулся. — Больше ничего особенного не требуется. Никаких суперсвершений от вас не ждут. Все понимают: гастроли ворошиловцев в Питере — уже огромный успех. А концерт перед членами СК РФ — это вообще запредельно. Ведите себя хорошо, не посрамите наш древний город и наш славный рок-клуб — остальное приложится. Финансирование рок-клуба, организация гастролей в соседних областях для всех его членов, даже, возможно, запись альбомов на профессиональных студиях — все это сейчас зависит от вас. Понятно?</p><p>Егор, Слава и Володя переглянулись и закивали.</p><p>— Замечательно! — Ник улыбнулся, достал из-под стола средних размеров чемодан и протянул Славе: — Это «Эридану». От птички.</p><p>Откинув тяжелую крышку, Слава ахнул: чемодан оказался доверху набит импортным театральным гримом.</p><p>Для «Эридана» это был поистине царский подарок. Участники команды выступали на концертах в боевом макияже. Но театральный грим купить было непросто, а хорошая женская косметика в продаже появлялась редко, и за ней всегда выстраивалась огромные очереди. Так что на рядовых выступлениях эридановцы красили лица акварелью и гуашью, благо красок для живописцев в магазинах всегда хватало. Но на питерские концерты, разумеется, хотелось приехать во всеоружии.</p><p>— Спасибо… — растерянно произнес Слава.</p><p>Ник улыбнулся.</p><p>Больше за чаем ни о чем серьезном не говорили.</p><p>Когда гости начали прощаться, Ник предложил Славе помочь донести до дома тяжелый чемодан. Тот не возражал. Егор и Володя переглянулись, но ничего не сказали.</p><p>Автобуса пришлось ждать долго. Ехали молча.</p><p>Во дворе Славиного дома Ник вытащил из кармана бумажку и протянул ее Славе.</p><p>Тот с изумлением прочел: «Ничего не говори! Отнеси чемодан домой и выходи во двор!»</p><p>Донельзя удивленный, Слава взглянул на Ника, встретил его жесткий взгляд и молча понес чемодан к себе. Через несколько минут вышел и последовал за Ником в промерзшую беседку, стоявшую в глубине двора.</p><p>— А вас, Штирлиц, я попрошу остаться, — хмыкнул Ник, усаживаясь на промерзшей скамье.</p><p>Слава нахмурился, но сел рядом.</p><p>— С тобой я хочу поговорить там, где нас гарантированно никто не услышит, — спокойно сказал Ник. — Знаешь ведь: и у стен иногда бывают уши.</p><p>Слава кивнул.</p><p>Ник продолжил:</p><p>— Птичка принесла на хвосте еще и новости, которые касаются лично тебя. Знаешь, какое сейчас время, Слава?</p><p>Тот пожал плечами.</p><p>— Наверняка знаешь! Перестройка, новое мышление, разоружение — и, разумеется, борьба за мир. Советский Союз хочет показать всей планете свое истинное лицо — доброе и прекрасное, свою открытость новым веяниям… — Выждав немного, Ник продолжил: — Есть мнение, что лучше всего справиться с этой ответственной миссией сумеют советские рокеры — символ победы нового мышления над прежней косностью. Сейчас рассматривается вопрос об организации поездок на зарубежные рок-фестивали наших рокеров, у которых есть талантливые песни о борьбе за мир…</p><p>Слава закусил губу, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>Ник продолжил:</p><p>— У «Эридана» есть прекрасная песня — «Атака на лето». Просто так группу из провинции люди наверху слушать не стали бы, но при организации концерта перед членами СК РФ все равно пришлось. Ты ведь понимаешь: такие вещи утверждаются на самом верху… — Ник еще немного помолчал, потом негромко продолжил: — Твоя песня понравилась очень влиятельным людям, Слава. «Эридан» включен в список советских рок-групп, которые рекомендовано отправлять на зарубежные рок-фестивали.</p><p>— Что?! — Слава вздрогнул.</p><p>— Ты не ослышался. Вот ведь как бывает: два с половиной года назад «Эридан» включили в список официально запрещенных к прослушиванию и упоминанию групп — а теперь вам доверяют представлять СССР за границей!.. Но, — Ник нахмурился, — предупреждаю сразу: на капстраны не рассчитывай. Туда питерцев и москвичей пошлют, и то далеко не всех желающих. А вот с соцлагерем может выгореть. Чехословакам, которые к нам в прошлом году приезжали, понравилось ваше выступление.</p><p>— Это разве выступление? — Слава скривился. — Под фонограмму рты открывали…</p><p>— Под открытым небом иначе нельзя. И не только там! Думаешь, хоть кто-то в телепередачах вживую поет?! Никто и никогда! Только рты под музыку открывают. Не может пока техника обеспечить качественное живое исполнение… А чехословакам «Эридан» все равно понравился! Можем попробовать договориться не об одном концерте, а о гастролях. И с венграми тоже. Ты ведь сочинил песню на стихи венгерского поэта? Любой, кто ее слышал, поймет: ты не ради заграничных гастролей старался, а потому что тебе стихи понравились. Венграм это наверняка приятно будет, так что, может, и с ними договоримся… И не горюй: в перспективе соцлагерь гораздо лучше капстран. Неизвестно, сколько еще мы со Штатами будем в десны целоваться, а соцстраны — наши постоянные союзники. Кстати, западные рокеры туда тоже на гастроли ездят; например, в прошлом году «Queen» выступали в Будапеште. Прикинь! Приедешь ты туда, зайдешь в местную пивнушку, встретишь Фредди Меркьюри — и выпьешь с ним по кружке за рок, дружбу и мир во всем мире. Или Джорджа Мартина увидишь — а он предложит тебе контракт на концерты на Западе…</p><p>Слава вдруг нахмурился и негромко, но жестко спросил:</p><p>— Что от меня за это потребуется?</p><p>— Молодец! — Ник улыбнулся. — Соображаешь! Потребуются от тебя, Слава, две вещи. Во-первых, на обоих питерских концертах ты должен спеть «Атаку на лето» так, чтобы слушатели забыли, как дышать. Ты умеешь, я знаю.</p><p>— А что второе? — Слава нахмурился еще сильнее.</p><p>— Второе, Слава, не менее важно. Когда все наши начнут выпивать — а они начнут, я не сомневаюсь…</p><p>— Я должен послушать и запомнить, о чем они говорят? — Глаза Славы полыхнули бешеным огнем.</p><p>— Нет! — Ник засмеялся. — Во-первых, это бесполезно. Я тоже буду пить вместе со всеми, а при мне они не откровенничают. Во-вторых, от тебя требуется прямо противоположное. Когда все начнут пить — откажись под любым предлогом. Вместо этого отправляйся — да не один, а вместе с Димой — на прогулку по Питеру. Ты ж его и не видел толком — только рок-клуб да хаты, где ночевал. А сейчас осмотри все местные достопримечательности и сфотографируйся на их фоне. Хороший фотоаппарат я тебе дам, когда прилетим в Питер. Когда вернешься в Ворошиловск — помогу с проявкой и печатью снимков. А потом устроим в нашем рок-клубе фотовыставку, чтобы все видели: парни из «Эридана» — не безответственные алкаши, а сознательные советские комсомольцы, чуткие не только к новейшим веяниям моды, но и к классическому искусству. Тем, кто принимает решения о зарубежных гастролях, важно понимать: рокеры — надежные люди. За границей они не только бухать будут, но и концерты дадут прекрасные.</p><p>Слава долго молчал, потом негромко спросил:</p><p>— И это все, что от меня потребуется?</p><p>— Не знаю! — ответил Ник честно. — Но когда — если — понадобится что-то еще, тогда и будешь об этом думать. Пока от тебя не требуют идти против совести. Наоборот, действовать так, как от тебя ждут, — в твоих собственных интересах. А также в интересах «Эридана» и в интересах ВРК. Ты только представь! Придут у тебя брать интервью чехословаки или венгры. Спросят: «Откуда ты взялся, такой прекрасный?» — а ты расскажешь и о Пане, и о Наде, и о Егоре, и о Володе, и обо всех, о ком захочешь. Вдруг за границей и другими ворошиловскими рокерами заинтересуются и тоже на гастроли их пригласят?..</p><p>— Зачем это мне и «Эридану» — я понимаю. Зачем Ворошиловскому рок-клубу — тоже понимаю. Но тебе-то это зачем?</p><p>Ник горько рассмеялся:</p><p>— Если скажу правду — ты не поверишь. Поэтому сформулирую иначе. Помнишь программу, которую озовцы и велогонщики готовили в конце восемьдесят третьего?</p><p>— Конечно! Ее все помнят, кто видел. Жаль только, мало таких…</p><p>— Эта программа мне мозги подключила, Слава. До нее я не жил, а так… небо коптил. А когда ее послушал — впервые в жизни задумался по-настоящему… — Ник стиснул зубы. — Не мог я тогда ничего для этих ребят сделать, Слава! Совсем ничего не мог… Только смотрел — и думал. А сейчас времена другие — и я кое-что могу. Если от тебя потребуют пойти против совести — тут я тебе не советчик, Слава. Сам решать будешь. Но пока до такого не дошло — очень советую прислушаться к словам одной маленькой птички. Если правильно поведешь себя — и сам высоко взлетишь, и товарищам своим поможешь. Если дурить начнешь — это твой выбор.</p><p>В беседке надолго воцарилось молчание. Прервал его Слава:</p><p>— Спасибо! — негромко сказал он. — Пока все будет так, как ты говоришь, — я постараюсь.</p><p>— Постарайся, Слава! И помни главное: от тебя не требуют ничего особенного. Все понимают: «Эридан» — это не «Универсум». Просто спой как надо «Атаку на лето» и погуляй с фотоаппаратом по историческим местам Питера. Вот и всё! А благодарить нужно не меня, а махров. Если бы не они — ради вас, зеленой молодежи, никто бы стараться не стал…</p><p>— Я понимаю.</p><p>— И вот еще что! — Ник хлопнул себя по лбу. — Чуть не забыл! Упаси тебя Бог, Слава — упаси Бог! — петь незалитованные строчки. Я слышал, в Питере это теперь доблестью считается. Но у нас не Северная столица, а Азия. Если споешь незалитованное — о зарубежных гастролях можешь забыть навсегда. И моя голова тоже с плеч полетит.</p><p>Слава надолго задумался, потом кивнул:</p><p>— Я понимаю. Спою, как договаривались. «Орлы и курицы» — песня очень сильная и без двух запрещенных строк. Уговор дороже денег.</p><p>Ник улыбнулся, кивнул, попрощался и ушел.</p><p>Слава долго сидел в беседке. Потом отправился домой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Аэропорт «Колечкино», утро 3 апреля 1987 года</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ник почти не спал последнюю ночь в Ворошиловске — думал, как пройдут питерские гастроли. Понимал, что это непредсказуемо, — но все равно прокручивал в голове различные варианты развития событий и вертелся с боку на бок.</p><p>Звонок будильника воспринял с радостью.</p><p>Утро шло без сучка и задоринки, даже автобус пришел почти сразу. Погода была морозной и пасмурной, но снег не шел. Это радовало: значит, вылет не отменят и не перенесут на неопределенный срок.</p><p>Войдя в здание аэропорта, Ник сразу же зашагал к третьему окну слева, где договорились собраться. Он вдруг испугался, что все до единого рокеры под тяжестью ответственности напились и проспали.</p><p>Но, хотя до времени сбора оставалось еще минут пятнадцать, у третьего окна слева уже толпился народ.</p><p>На некотором расстоянии от всех стоял поэт Ванюша Корабельцев и смотрел на всех так, как обычно смотрел.</p><p>Глядя на него, Ник в который раз поразился сочетанию ну очень сложного характера с абсолютной преданностью рок-тусе.</p><p>Сам Ник этого не видел, но от многих очевидцев слышал, как в страшное лето восемьдесят четвертого Ванюша заложил все драгоценности своей тещи, чтобы на вырученные деньги купить чудом попавшую в Ворошиловский комиссионный магазин японскую портостудию. Это было очень простое устройство — но именно оно позволяло (при наличии кое-какой дополнительной аппаратуры) записывать магнитоальбомы где угодно, даже в квартире. Без портостудии это было абсолютно невозможно. Стоила она примерно как хорошо обустроенная дача.</p><p>Такое количество ювелирки у одного человека в ломбарде принимать отказались. Тогда Ванюша позвал на помощь всех знакомых рокеров. Ранним дождливым утром они выстроились в очередь у дверей ломбарда. Один за другим входили внутрь, предъявляли паспорт и драгоценности, получали взамен деньги и отдавали их Ванюше.</p><p>Моральную поддержку участникам акции оказывал Шурик Мухаметзянов. Ничем иным он помочь не мог, так как был прописан совсем в другом городе, а в Ворошиловск приехал, спасая свою жизнь.</p><p>Первыми Ванюшину портостудию опробовали Слава, Дима и Валера Пчелин, составлявшие тогда «Эридан». Именно с ее помощью в чужой квартире в последние дни жизни Черненко был записан тот самый легендарный альбом.</p><p>С тех пор Ванюшина портостудия абсолютно безвозмездно помогла еще многим рокерам города. Большая часть заложенных драгоценностей так и сгинула в ломбарде</p><p>Ник не понимал, как Корабельцева не убили жена с тещей, но их конфликт явно разрешился благополучно.</p><p>Сейчас Ванюша писал стихи не только для команды Пана, но и для группы Егора, а также, к изумлению многих, для «Эридана». «Орлов и куриц» сочинил именно Ванюша — и возмущался тем, что Слава поет их с неправильным настроением. А если Ванюша возмущался — об этом немедленно узнавали все, кто находился в радиусе как минимум десяти километров.</p><p>Но сейчас Корабельцев был тих и серьезен. Похоже, судьба ворошиловцев в Питере волновала даже его.</p><p>У окна расположилась «Каффа» в полном составе: Володя Шеховцов, его верный друг еще с детсадовских времен гитарист Вован Беглов, басист Антон Нифонтов — решение одного из самых молодых и перспективных музыкантов ворошиловской рок-тусы присоединиться к «Каффе» поначалу удивило многих — и ударник Валя Низамов — Зяма. Все трезвые, серьезные, сосредоточенные.</p><p>Взглянув на них, Ник с трудом сдержал улыбку: умеет депутат поддерживать порядок в танковых войсках! Впрочем, умел он еще многое — например, во время концертов общался со зрительным залом так весело, легко и непринужденно, как удавалось не всем конферансье с эстрадным образованием. А еще Шеховцов был абсолютно равнодушен к спиртному и не позволял напиваться ни Вовану, ни Антону, которые это дело любили. Похоже, прежнего барабанщика турнули из «Каффы» именно потому, что бухло он уважал больше, чем Шеховцова. Что ж, логично. Ника очень радовало, что в Питере будет выступать как минимум одна абсолютно трезвая ворошиловская группа.</p><p>— Всем привет!</p><p>Обернувшись, Ник увидел Пана — и сам удивился своей радости и внезапно нахлынувшему чувству покоя.</p><p>Хотя все логично: Ник Горохов руководит ворошиловским роком по долгу службы, а Пан — по зову сердца. Каждому из рокеров, летевших сегодня в Питер, Пан не раз и не два помогал советом или делом, каждого учил, каждого поддерживал в трудные минуты. Поэтому в ворошиловской рок-тусе Пану верили безоговорочно. Слушались его тоже абсолютно безоговорочно. Это давало надежду на то, что присутствие Пана поможет гастролерам не наделать глупостей в Питере.</p><p>Глядя на самого главного ворошиловского рокера, Ник в который раз удивился. На первый взгляд Пан казался смешным и нелепым пареньком, но стоило пообщаться с ним хоть пять минут, как любой человек начинал чувствовать огромную внутреннюю силу и невероятное обаяние с виду невзрачного собеседника.</p><p>— «Эридан» идет! — вдруг сказал Пан, указывая Нику за спину.</p><p>Тот обернулся — так оно и есть!</p><p>Похоже, парни все вместе приехали на стареньком «москвиче» Валеры Пчелина. И даже не пришлось, как обычно, загружать в багажник Диму Успенского: сейчас в Питер улетали только пятеро из шести участников группы.</p><p>Саксофонист Леня Марецкий именно сегодня должен был присутствовать на свадьбе своего лучшего друга, где выполнял обязанности шафера. Поэтому собирался вылететь в Питер не утром, как остальные рокеры, а во второй половине дня — после завершения официальной брачной церемонии в ЗАГСе. Это тревожило Ника: уж кто-кто, а Марецкий любил выпить и погулять. Но музыку он любил не меньше; кроме того, торжественно поклялся всем участникам рок-клуба, что вылетит вовремя.</p><p>Ник еле заметно улыбнулся: все же жизнь абсолютно непредсказуема. Поначалу Марецкий, выпускник музучилища и создатель собственной группы, абсолютно не хотел сотрудничать с командой инженеров-любителей. Но на концертах по чистой случайности подыграл «Эридану» раз, другой — и Славе и Диме это очень понравилось. Так что на запись «Чужой стороны», проходившую в подвале дружественного ВУЗа, они затаскивали Леню почти насильно. Тот поначалу сопротивлялся, но потом сдался: это ведь ненадолго. Со временем привык — и теперь участвовал в каждом концерте «Эридана», не забывая, впрочем, и о собственной команде. В общем, несмотря ни на что, Ник верил: Леня не подведет.</p><p>Но сейчас его в аэропорту не было. А шествие эридановцев возглавляли Слава и Дима — высокие, плечистые, темноволосые и темноглазые, похожие как братья, хоть и были по крови абсолютно чужими людьми. Дима родился в Краснодаре, Слава — далеко на Севере, где его отец руководил очередной стройкой. Познакомились парни в ворошиловском ВУЗе, там и создали свою первую группу. Обязанности распределили почти сразу: Слава сочинял песни, пел и играл на гитаре, Дима играл на басу и занимался всякими организационными делами. Оставшись после выпуска из института вдвоем (остальных участников команды распределили на работу в другие города), парни пережили времена гонений, заново создали «Эридан» — и теперь летели выступать перед членами СК РФ. Удивительное — рядом!</p><p>За Славой и Димой шел Валера Пчелин — не такой красивый, как они, но уверенный, спокойный и надежный. Во времена гонений он не побоялся помочь институтским знакомым в создании альбома. А несколько месяцев назад не побоялся бросить привычную работу в НИИ ради гораздо менее престижной должности аккомпаниатора то ли при пародисте, то ли при куплетисте местной филармонии. Клавишнику без музыкального образования, желавшему зарабатывать на жизнь концертами, требовалось повысить исполнительское мастерство. Работа в филармонии для этого подходила идеально.</p><p>За Валерой шли клавишник Алексей Холстенко и ударник Эдик Потапов — самый старший и самый младший участники «Эридана». Как ни странно, именно они были самыми профессиональными музыкантами группы.</p><p>Холстенко уже исполнилось тридцать пять. Он играл еще с Александром Новицким — исполнителем блатных песен, который два с лишним года мотал на зоне срок ни за что. Сейчас Холстенко выступал в ресторане, много зарабатывал и был вполне успешным человеком. Его решение поддержать «Эридан» удивило многих.</p><p>Потапову в январе исполнилось девятнадцать, но в рок-тусе его знали давно и хорошо. Во-первых, немногие рокеры добровольно садились за ударную установку — большинство предпочитали вокал или хотя бы гитару. Во-вторых, Потапов как раз в этом году заканчивал музучилище, а рокеры уже начинали ценить профильное образование. В-третьих, любому мало-мальски толковому человеку было очевидно: Эдик очень талантлив. Так что за совсем молоденького парнишку начали сражение сразу несколько ворошиловских рок-групп. Эдик выбрал «Эридан» — и не прогадал.</p><p>Холстенко и Потапов присоединились к команде в декабре восемьдесят шестого. Под их чутким руководством уровень исполнительского мастерства в «Эридане» начал расти буквально не по дням, а по часам. Парни по-настоящему сыгрались; Леня всегда был хорош, а Дима и Валера заметно подтянулись. Только у Славы по-прежнему не ладилось с гитарой, но на нем было и так много всего, поэтому лид-партии в группе исполнялись на саксе или на клавишах.</p><p>— Привет! — сказал Слава, подойдя к друзьям. — Мы последние?</p><p>— Отнюдь, — ответствовал Ванюша с непередаваемой интонацией. — Угадайте, кого ждем.</p><p>Куницын и Корабельцев не ладили с начала восьмидесятых — с того самого времени, когда Егора и Ванюшу, совсем еще молодых студентов, пригласил в «Страну Оз» уже очень известный в Ворошиловске Пан. Всё было логично: обладателям двух самых взрывных характеров в рок-тусе с огромным трудом находили общий язык. Ника сильнее удивляло, что Ванюша пишет стихи для группы Егора, а тот их берет. Рок-команд в Ворошиловске хватало, и большинство из них с радостью взяли бы стихи постоянного текстовика «Страны Оз». А Слава Бурунов, с которым Корабельцев уже сотрудничал, обращался со вспыльчивым и самолюбивым соавтором подчеркнуто вежливо и уважительно, в полном соответствии со своим положением в иерархии ворошиловской рок-тусы. Так что Ванюша вполне мог обойтись без Егора и его команды — однако сочинял стихи и для него, несмотря на регулярные скандалы.</p><p>Но утром третьего апреля в аэропорту «Колечкино» Корабельцев не успел высказать всё, что думает о поведении Куницына. В зал вошел Егор — да не один, а вместе с Надей.</p><p>Они очень красиво смотрелись вместе — высокий, статный, яркий Егор и огненная малышка-лисичка Надя. Они шли, обнявшись, никого не замечая вокруг, сияющие, молодые, счастливые. Ник залюбовался красивой парой, да и не только он — на Егора с Надей с доброй улыбкой смотрели многие пассажиры аэропорта.</p><p>— Всем привет! — сказал Егор. — Кого ждем?</p><p>— Угадай, — ответил Ванюша, глядя на него дружелюбным мягким взором.</p><p>— Пора! — скомандовал Ник. Только скандалов им сейчас и не хватало!</p><p>Все взяли чемоданы и зашагали к стойке регистрации на рейс.</p><p>Задержался лишь Егор. Он крепко обнял и поцеловал Надю — красиво, словно герой голливудской мелодрамы. Потом ушел вслед за остальными.</p><p>Очередь двигалась быстро. Получив посадочные талоны, рокеры направились в зал вылета.</p><p>На его пороге Слава вдруг остановился. Затем развернулся и почти бегом бросился обратно. Отдал Наде что-то маленькое. Вернулся к рокерам.</p><p>Ник задумался, что именно Слава отдал Наде, а потом вдруг замер, потрясенный страшной мыслью. Чуть не заорал во всю глотку: «Нельзя было возвращаться! Очень плохая примета!»</p><p>Но тут в динамиках на весь аэропорт захрипел женский голос: объявили посадку на рейс до Москвы. Все посторонние мысли вылетели у Ника из головы.</p><p>***<br/>
Надя смотрела на уходящих, из последних сил сдерживая слезы. Плакать нельзя! Гастроли в Питере — это не горе, а радость! Нужно радоваться…</p><p>Но, глядя на исчезающих за дверями парней, Надя почему-то вспоминала американские фантастические фильмы, которые смотрела на видеомагнитофоне в квартире начинающего режиссера Леши Белеебеева — верного друга ворошиловских рокеров.</p><p>В этих фильмах героические космонавты точно так же отправлялись в далекий полет — и не возвращались. Или вместо них прилетали чу…</p><p>Надя одернула себя. Что за глупости! Не спала ночь — вот и лезет в голову всякая фигня. И у Егора, и у Славы, и у Володи есть огромный опыт выступлений. Концерт в Питере ничем не отличается от концертов в Казани или Куйбышеве.</p><p>Думать о том, как всё пройдет, сейчас не нужно: удачу спугнуть легко. Надо просто жить, быть спокойной и веселой. И верить.</p><p>И ждать новостей. Егор пообещал позвонить после первого утреннего концерта, рассказать, что и как. И Пан обещал — Надя позавчера поймала его в рок-клубе и упросила. И Слава только что пообещал. Так что даже если кто-то забудет о звонке — остальные вспомнят!</p><p>Ждать недолго — чуть больше суток. Но их надо как-то пережить…</p><p>Рука нащупала в кармане подарок Славы. Очень хотелось посмотреть его сейчас — но не место и не время.</p><p>Потом… позже… когда иначе будет нельзя…</p><p>Хриплый женский голос объявил о вылете рейса на Москву.</p><p>Надя решительно зашагала к выходу из аэропорта.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ленинград, около 19 часов 5 апреля 1987 года. Ленинградский Дворец молодежи (ЛДМ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Объяснение для своего поступка Иван успел придумать, пока, согнувшись в три погибели, бежал из-за кулис в туалет. Всё просто: живот прихватило. Еле дождался окончания концерта. Вода ленинградская подействовала — или жратва в гостиничном ресторане, и в самом деле премерзкая. Всё просто и неромантично — и потому достоверно.</p><p>Больше всего Иван боялся, что в туалете окажется хоть кто-то. Но повезло: похоже, концерт на пленуме СК РФ смотрели не только зрители, но и все сотрудники Дворца молодежи.</p><p>Иван на дрожащих ногах подошел к раковине, вцепился в неё — и завыл, захлебываясь слезами.</p><p>За двадцать пять лет жизни он повидал всякое и считал, что разучился удивляться. Но сегодняшние события в ЛДМ Иван даже вообразить не мог. Это было дико и совершенно нереально.</p><p>Ох, Славка-Славка…</p><p>Иван всхлипнул.</p><p>Славка-недотёпа, сумевший обмануть устиновских гопников только потому, что ни один — ни один, Господи! — нормальный человек не поверил бы, что этот абсолютно правильный мальчик — рокер…</p><p>Ивана скрутил новый приступ рыданий. «А ведь это у меня истерика, — промелькнуло в голове. — Ох, как глупо…»</p><p>Иван попытался успокоиться — но не смог. Перед глазами всё еще стояла сцена ЛДМ — и «Эридан».</p><p>Странная мысль вдруг пришла в голову — и разом осушила слезы.</p><p>А что если это только сон?</p><p>Корабельцеву иногда снилось, что его называют гениальным поэтом — таким же, как Пушкин, Блок, Мандельштам. Просыпаясь, Иван смеялся над собой и писал в списке ежедневных дел: «Купить губозакатывательную машинку». Но сны повторялись.</p><p>Может, все увиденное — тоже сон? Концерта перед композиторами ждали и боялись — и послушное подсознание выдало вот это вот всё?!..</p><p>Иван укусил себя за запястье — раз, другой, третий. Показалась кровь, за ней пришла боль. Значит, всё взаправду…</p><p>Иван снова всхлипнул — но услышал шаги в коридоре, замолчал и скрылся за дверцей одной из кабинок.</p><p>В туалет ввалился Эдик Потапов — и заревел белугой. Краска ручьями потекла по лицу.</p><p>Увидев его, Иван окончательно успокоился. Значит, случившееся — это не его личная галлюцинация, а как минимум коллективная.</p><p>Добредя до дальнего угла, Эдик упал на колени, продолжая реветь, и, кажется, начал биться головой об стену.</p><p>Иван задумался, не выйти ли. Всё же Эдик — совсем еще молодой телок. Покалечит себя от излишних эмоций — потом лечи его.</p><p>Но тут дверь туалета снова открылась, впуская Холстенко.</p><p>Иван сразу же успокоился. Холст — старик, опытный и хладнокровный, он быстро приведет Эдика в норму. А понаблюдать за этим будет интересно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Самолет «Ворошиловск-Ленинград», утро 3 апреля 1987 года</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Едва самолет оторвался от земли и пассажирам разрешили отстегнуть ремни, рокеры начали хулиганить. Ник не препятствовал: меру они знали, а сбросить пар лучше сейчас, перед незнакомыми пассажирами, чем перед людьми из Ленинградского рок-клуба и Союза композиторов.</p><p>Потом все немного успокоились и задремали. Проснувшись, опять начали дурить.</p><p>Когда самолет пошел на посадку и пассажиров попросили пристегнуться, Пан сказал:</p><p>— Парни! — Рокеры немедленно умолкли, и он продолжил в абсолютной тишине: — Что бы ни случилось — держим лицо! Для провинциальных рокеров концерт в Ленинграде — это уже огромный успех. Как пойдут дела — никто заранее не знает. И от нас зависит не всё. А вот что от нас реально зависит целиком и полностью — держать лицо при любых обстоятельствах.</p><p>Все враз посерьезнели и закивали.</p><p>Самолет пошел на посадку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ленинград, 3 апреля 1987 года . Ленинградский рок-клуб и гостиница при ЛДМ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У аэропорта «Пулково» ворошиловцев ждал автобус и члены ЛРК, ответственные за организацию гастролей.</p><p>Перед заселением в ЛДМовскую гостиницу гости решили посетить самое главное для любого советского рокера место города — Ленинградский рок-клуб, расположенный в доме №13 по улице Рубинштейна. Принимающая сторона не возражала.</p><p>Внутрь заходить не стали, но от души похулиганили у дверей. Ильнур, официальный фотограф ВРК, запечатлел земляков на множестве снимков.</p><p>Увлеченные хулиганством, ворошиловцы не сразу заметили, что Егор и Слава куда-то пропали. Ник молча пообещал, что убьет обоих, если вернутся пьяные. Пан, похоже, решил также.</p><p>Егор и Слава пропали надолго. Вернулись, когда о них начали волноваться всерьез, — веселые, но абсолютно трезвые. Так что обошлось без упреков. Все — и гости, и хозяева — понимали, что завтра и Славе, и Егору придётся непросто.</p><p>Затем отправились к ЛДМ — и обнаружили, что завтра между утренним и вечерним концертами ворошиловцев запланировано выступление Константина Райкина. Это означало, что у «Эридана» почти не останется времени на настройку аппаратуры.</p><p>Наконец поехали в гостиницу, ожидая худшего, но номеров хватило всем.</p><p>— Один трёхместный, один одноместный, остальные — двухместные. Как разместитесь? — сурово спросила администраторша за стойкой.</p><p>— Мы — два Владимира и Антон — берем трехместный, — первым сориентировался Шеховцов.</p><p>— Я возьму двухместный. Мой сосед, Леонид Марецкий, прибудет ночью, — сказал Валера Пчелин.</p><p>Всё остальное было просто. Пан поселился с Ником, Егор — с Валентином, Слава — с Димой, Алексей — с Эдиком. Ванюше Корабельцеву достался одноместный номер.</p><p>Поужинали в гостиничном ресторане, премерзком донельзя. Спиртного там не было: шла антиалкогольная кампания.</p><p>Но даже разойдясь по номерам, никто не напился. Все знали: завтра грянет великая битва. И в ночь перед решающим сражением каждому, похоже, хватало той дури, что была в мозгах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ленинград, ночь с 3 на 4 апреля 1987 года. Гостиница при ЛДМ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Заснуть ворошиловцы не могли долго.</p><p>Пан с Ником болтали о ерунде. Всё важное они давно уже обсудили, а откровенничать никто не собирался. Хотя очень многими рок-клубовскими делами они занимались вместе, Ник знал, что Пан ему не доверяет. Это было вполне логично, хотя и немного обидно.</p><p>Во втором часу ночи решили почаевничать, благо Ник привез с собой большую кружку, а Пан — кипятильник.</p><p>Но практически одновременно с жаждой проснулся и голод. Ресторан уже закрылся, так что пришлось идти к администраторше и уговаривать ее выделить из гостиничных закромов что-нибудь съедобное для страждущих гостей из славного Ворошиловска.</p><p>На обратной дороге, проходя мимо номера, где разместилась большая часть «Каффы», Ник и Пан услышали громкий храп и с улыбкой переглянулись. Хорошо, что хоть кто-то спит в эту ночь!</p><p>***<br/>Егор и Валентин тоже не говорили ни о чем важном. Они играли вместе с тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года — всю свою взрослую жизнь — и давно уже понимали друг друга без слов.</p><p>Егор только спросил:</p><p>— Ну и как тебе у депутата?</p><p>— Хорошо, — ответил Низамов с некоторым удивлением. — Он не считает себя великим композитором, а своих музыкантов — виртуозами. Поэтому слушает всё, что ему говорят. Не каждому совету следует, конечно, — сначала обдумывает услышанное. Но в целом ведет себя толково.</p><p>Егор кивнул и снова заговорил о ерунде.</p><p>***<br/>Славе и Диме было не до болтовни — они готовились.</p><p>Дима в случайном порядке начинал читать строки из песен, которые планировалось исполнить завтра, а Слава их продолжал. Он иногда забывал и путал тексты песен, особенно когда волновался, а в Питере допустить такое было никак нельзя.</p><p>Когда это занятие надоедало, Дима начинал читать фрагменты речи перед членами СК РФ, а Слава подхватывал.</p><p>Сна всё равно не было ни в одном глазу.</p><p>***<br/>Валерию Пчелину разговаривать было не с кем: Леня Марецкий еще не прилетел.</p><p>С одной стороны, это огорчало: и клавишник, и саксофонист «Эридана» любили всякие шутейки и приколы. Так что нашли бы, о чем перетереть в такую ночь.</p><p>С другой стороны, Леня любил бухло не меньше, чем шутейки. А вот пить в такую ночь было нельзя.</p><p>Так что, может, и лучше, что Марецкий задерживался.</p><p>Валерий лежал в кровати, не выключая свет, и, вытянув руки перед собой, снова и снова шевелил пальцами и ладонями, раз за разом отрабатывая свои партии на завтрашнем концерте. Да, все будут смотреть на красавчиков Славу и Диму — но если клавишник засбоит, это многие зрители услышат. А повторенье — мать ученья…</p><p>Валерий снова и снова проигрывал завтрашний концерт на невидимых клавишах.</p><p>***<br/>Алексей Холстенко и Эдик Потапов тоже не спали.</p><p>Алексей сам удивлялся своему волнению. Он ведь уже старый мужик: тридцать пять лет — это вам не шутки! Но перед первым в своей долгой музыкальной жизни концертом в Питере трясся от страха как сопливый пацан.</p><p>Интересно, что сказал бы об этом закадычный друг Сашка Новицкий, два с лишним года мотающий срок на зоне?</p><p>Официально Сашке писал только один участник его бывшей команды — Васька, доживающий свой век тихий безобидный алкаш. Но в каждом Васькином письме после кодового слова шло несколько абзацев от Алексея. О предстоящем концерте в Питере он Сашке не написал — боялся сглазить. И не знал, напишет ли что-нибудь после возвращения в Ворошиловск…</p><p>— Дядь Леш, — послышалось с соседней кровати.</p><p>Алексей улыбнулся. Хорошо, что есть Эдик! Он так волнуется, что ничего вокруг не замечает. А разговоры с Эдиком отвлекают от собственных невеселых мыслей.</p><p>— Эдик, — строго сказал он, — сколько раз я должен тебе говорить: называй меня по имени! Мы в одной группе играем — тут церемонии неуместны.</p><p>— Я помню, дядь Леш! Но сейчас тебя хочу спросить не как одногруппника, а… вообще. Как старшего товарища.</p><p>— Ну, валяй, — ответил Алексей, скрывая улыбку.</p><p>— Дядь Леш, только ты ответь, пожалуйста, честно!</p><p>— Заметано! Отвечу как на духу.</p><p>Эдик надолго замолчал, а потом выпалил:</p><p>— Дядь Леш! На сцене сильно заметно, что я намного всех младше?</p><p>Алексей чуть не расхохотался, но ответил с приличествующей случаю серьезностью:</p><p>— Во-первых, Эдик, ты сильно переоцениваешь своё значение в «Эридане». На кого зрители смотрят в первую очередь? На вокалиста; в нашем случае — на Славу. Потом поглядят на Диму — он тоже встает близко к краю сцены. Затем народ заметит Леню — когда он на саксе играет, это очень впечатляюще. Самые любопытные зрители обратят внимание на меня и на Валеру. И лишь один из сотни тех, кто сидит в зале, захочет присмотреться к ударнику. Так что расслабься, Эдик. Всем на тебя плевать.</p><p>— Ты вправду так думаешь, дядь Леш? — Эдик просиял.</p><p>— Я не думаю. Я знаю. И не только это, но еще и многое другое. Ты случайно не забыл, что мы не просто так на сцене выступаем, а в гриме? А он возраст скрадывает: те, кто постарше, под гримом кажутся моложе — и наоборот.</p><p>— Это правда?</p><p>— Зачем мне лгать?.. А ты ведь к тому же в глубине сцены сидишь, так что рассмотреть тебя непросто. Но даже если вдруг кто-то и поймет, что ты намного младше остальных, — это не позор, а честь. Раз в группу приняли тебя — значит, ты круче ударников, которые старше. Тебе гордиться надо, а ты стесняешься, чудак-человек…</p><p>— Спасибо, дядь Леш! — счастливо выдохнул Эдик и через несколько минут сонно засопел.</p><p>Алексей лежал, вглядываясь в темноту, и думал, как странно повернулась его жизнь.</p><p>С Димой Успенским — молодым, тощим и чуть пьяным — в начале восемьдесят пятого Алексея познакомили общие приятели. В иных обстоятельствах он сильно подумал бы, отдавать ли юным алкоголикам во временное пользование свои дорогие импортные клавиши.</p><p>Но Сашку уже арестовали. Помочь ему Алексей не мог ничем — поэтому особенно сильно хотел хоть как-то уесть власть, которая Сашку посадила.</p><p>Вопреки ожиданиям, юные алкоголики оказались людьми ответственными. Каждый вечер они приезжали к моменту закрытия ресторана, где Алексей играл, и забирали клавиши, а каждое утро их возвращали.</p><p>Потом Сашку осудили на десять лет — и долгое время Алексею было ни до чего. Когда вновь появились силы смотреть по сторонам — оказалось, что альбом юных алкоголиков наделал шуму не только в Ворошиловске, но и в рок-Москве.</p><p>Вот Алексей и решил разок взглянуть, как Дима, Слава и парни из их команды готовятся к первому в истории Первому фестивалю Ворошиловского рок-клуба.</p><p>Увиденное показалось забавным, и через несколько дней Алексей навестил парней снова — и дал им несколько советов. А потом пришел еще раз. И еще.</p><p>Сейчас Алексею было смешно вспоминать, но тогда он совершенно искренне считал, будто помогает детям из чистого альтруизма. Думал так не много не мало, а почти полгода. Опомнился осенью восемьдесят шестого, внезапно обнаружив себя в кабинете давнего знакомого — директора ресторана «Малахит», искавшего новую команду лабухов, — уговаривая того посмотреть «Эридан».</p><p>Первые два пробных концерта прошли на ура; третий отменила милиция, испугавшись наплыва зрителей.</p><p>Вот только Славка идти работать в ресторан отказался наотрез.</p><p>Алексей смертельно обиделся на молодого идиота и решил перестать ему помогать. Выступлений в ресторане вполне хватит для счастья взрослому ответственному человеку.</p><p>Продержался он около месяца. Потом пришел в рок-клуб во время репетиции «Эридана» и спросил:</p><p>— Парни, вам клавишник случайно не нужен?</p><p>— Очень нужен, Алексей Федорович! — просиял Слава.</p><p>— Но играть с вами я буду только при одном условии. Если вы хотите, чтобы вас слушали люди, — сначала вы должны научиться играть.</p><p>Алексей ждал обид и возражений — и был готов отстаивать свою позицию. Но Славка улыбнулся:</p><p>— Учи, Алексей Федорович!</p><p>В то же самое время эридановцы переманили из одной малоизвестной рок-группы студента музучилища Эдика Потапова. Он очень хорошо знал, как нужно играть по науке, но не всегда мог применить свои знания в реальной жизни. Алексей давно позабыл ту немногую музыкальную теорию, которую когда-то знал, зато обладал огромным практическим опытом. Так что Алексей и Эдик идеально дополнили друг друга.</p><p>Вместе они научили играть Диму и Валеру. Призвали к порядку Леню, который играл замечательно и помогал Славе с написанием музыки, но далеко не всегда соблюдал необходимую дисциплину.</p><p>Только Слава по-прежнему держал на сцене гитару, словно спасательный круг. Поразмыслив, Алексей решил не беспокоить начальство хотя бы до тех пор, пока оно не запомнит тексты всех песен, которые поет.</p><p>Ни на что особенное Алексей не рассчитывал. В самых смелых мечтах надеялся, что через год-два при очень удачном стечении обстоятельств «Эридан» официально признают профессиональным вокально-инструментальным ансамблем.</p><p>Но Судьба распорядилась иначе. Алексей и Эдик начали учить эридановцев играть в декабре восемьдесят шестого. В начале апреля восемьдесят седьмого группа прибыла в Питер на пленум СК РФ. Это было дико и невообразимо.</p><p>Алексей лучше всех понимал, насколько невероятна такая удача, но не знал, хватит ли его опыта для того, чтобы «Эридан» наилучшим образом использовал удивительное стечение обстоятельств. Вот и не мог уснуть, как ни старался.</p><p>***<br/>Антон вырубился сразу же, как только разделся и лег в кровать, — похоже, не спал всю ночь перед вылетом. Вот что значит двадцать два года!</p><p>Вован, хоть и был постарше, тоже быстро захрапел. Уж кто-кто, а он мог спать где угодно.</p><p>А вот Володя уснуть никак не мог. Храпел громко, чтобы не выделяться среди друзей, а сам думал о завтрашнем концерте, пытаясь прикинуть свою реакцию на всевозможные повороты событий. По опыту знал: дело это не только бесполезное, но и вредное. Лучше всего получались концерты, для которых Володя ничего заранее не планировал, а плыл в потоке, как рыба среди теплых и холодных речных течений. Но сейчас выбросить из головы неправильные мысли не получалось, как ни старался.</p><p>Наконец, сделав над собой нечеловеческое усилие, Володя задумался о другом — о завтрашнем концерте Егора. В его группе играют Слава, Дима, Лёня и Зяма. Значит, в Питере каждый из этих четверых выступит не дважды, как остальные ворошиловцы, а четырежды. За своего ударника Владимир был абсолютно спокоен, а вот за лидера «Эридана» вдруг начал тревожиться. Славка — парень нервный. Хватит ли у него сил выдержать такую нагрузку?</p><p>— Сам об этом думаю, — вдруг послышалось с кровати, где спал Вован. — Но, может, оно и к лучшему. Егор и Пан — сила. На утреннем концерте Егора Славка, Димон и Лёня разогреются, в настроение придут — им всем для этого время нужно. Тогда и выступления «Эридана» лучше пройдут.</p><p>Владимир в первый миг удивился, как лучший друг сумел прочитать его мысли. Потом сообразил, что, похоже, в задумчивости и сам не заметил, как произнес вслух всё, что думал об эридановцах. А затем возмутился и шепотом заорал:</p><p>— Ты почему не спишь?! Нам завтра силы ого-го как понадобятся!</p><p>— Я спал! — запротестовал Вован громким шепотом. — Ты же слышал храп!</p><p>— А кто со мной сейчас разговаривает? Дядя Пушкин?</p><p>— Я только что проснулся! А вот почему не спишь ты — это вопрос! Вокалисту силы нужны больше, чем всем остальным, вместе взятым!</p><p>— Я тоже спал! И тоже только что проснулся!</p><p>— И, как проснулся, сразу же заговорил о Славке с Димоном? Не верю!</p><p>— А что такого? — Владимир порадовался, что в темноте не видно его лицо. — Во сне их видел. Проснулся — и заговорил о том, что приснилось…</p><p>— Что тебе снилось? — Соседняя кровать заскрипела; похоже, Вована закрутило от любопытства.</p><p>— Н-не скажу. — Врать не хотелось. Впрочем, свой сон, если бы он приснился, Владимир в такую ночь тоже не рассказал бы.</p><p>— Ну и не надо. — Вован на удивление быстро успокоился и снова заскрипел кроватью. — Спи давай! Спокойной ночи!</p><p>— Ты тоже спи. Спокойной ночи!</p><p>Вован повертелся немного на кровати и захрапел.</p><p>Владимир тоже захрапел и продолжил думать мысли.</p><p>***<br/>Ивану Корабельцеву не только не спалось, но даже и не лежалось. Вдоволь навертевшись с боку на бок, он встал с кровати, подошел к окну и начал смотреть на темную пустую улицу.</p><p>Ивана приятно удивила чуткость грубоватых обычно рокеров; ему действительно хотелось эту ночь провести в одиночестве. Думать было уже не о чем — оставалось только ждать. Всё решится завтра.</p><p>Конечно, эксперимент нельзя назвать абсолютно чистым: личности исполнителей оставляют желать много лучшего. Но первые выводы уже можно будет сделать.</p><p>***<br/>Сколько себя помнил, Иван всегда хотел вырваться из мерзкого Ворошиловска в нормальный город — Москву или Питер. Почти добился своего, поступив в один из ленинградских институтов.</p><p>Но вскоре судьба сделала крутой поворот. За умеренно хулиганскую выходку, которую простили бы аборигенам, понаеху Ивану велели в обязательном порядке перевестись в профильный институт родного города. Пришлось подчиниться.</p><p>Иван не знал, выжил бы в Ворошиловске, если бы не знакомство с Паном и другими рокерами. Были они людьми не слишком приятными, но очень умными; таких интересно было слушать, несмотря на не самые лучшие личные отношения. То, что рокерам понравились стихи, стало очень большой радостью: прежде Иван думал, что понять его творчество сумеют немногие.</p><p>Поначалу Иван верил каждому слову своих новых знакомых. Вместе с ними мечтал о мире, где победит рок. Там не будет ни попсы, ни советской эстрады, ни прочей пошлятины — только сложные и сказочно прекрасные хард, арт и метал.</p><p>Отрезвление пришло в восемьдесят третьем. Грядущая победа рока отодвинулась в неведомую даль, а вот перспектива тюрьмы и зоны для вдохновенных мечтателей стала вполне реальной. Советские рокеры прекратили предчувствовать победу интеллекта над косностью и начали сушить сухари.</p><p>В разгар гонений — ранним летом восемьдесят четвертого — Ивана отправили в командировку в райцентр за сто километров от Ворошиловска. Там по итальянской лицензии строили химзавод. Требовался переводчик для инженеров-итальянцев.</p><p>Иван встревожился. В Ворошиловске и его окрестностях знатоки редких языков были редкостью, а беспокоить высокое начальство из-за таких пустяков местные власти не хотели. Так что гражданина Корабельцева вполне могли официально удалить из родного города как по реальной необходимости, так и для того, чтобы уберечь от запланированных на ближайшее будущее массовых арестов рокеров. Но выбора в любом случае не оставалось — пришлось ехать.</p><p>Первые недели в чужом городе дались трудно. Иван отчаянно скучал по ворошиловским рокерам и боялся за них. Не хватало интеллектуальных споров, репетиций, обсуждения песен и программ.</p><p>В служебной квартире, где поселили Ивана, не было телефона. Для общения с ворошиловчанами приходилось ходить на городской переговорный пункт, заказывать там разговор, долго ждать соединения — и молиться, чтобы Пан сейчас был дома. Но даже если всё удавалось — беседы по телефону все равно оказывались скучными и безжизненными. Кроме того, они стоили запредельно дорого.</p><p>Через несколько недель Иван оклемался и начал смотреть по сторонам — на людей, с которыми свела судьба. Глядел не только на итальянцев, но и на местных.</p><p>И почти сразу же осознал: ворошиловские друзья-рокеры ошибаются — причем не в частностях, а полностью и всецело.</p><p>Молодежи райцентра было с высоченной колокольни плевать на интеллектуальные изыски музыкантов-эстетов. Местные пацаны и телки абсолютно не интересовались ни хард-, ни арт-роком. Безвкусно накрашенные девицы в мини-юбках угорали по смазливым певцам — неважно, какие песни те исполняли. Парни с сигаретами в зубах и матерком на языке трепались о телках и перепихе.</p><p>Именно тогда Иван понял: большинство зрителей приходят на концерты рокеров не потому, что так сильно любят их музыку, а потому, что ее запрещают власти. Запретный плод сладок — а при прочих равных условиях народ предпочтет слащавую итальянскую попсу любому року.</p><p>Честно говоря, осознав это всё, Иван поначалу совсем пал духом. Горько было понимать, что приятели-рокеры — люди наглые и неприятные, но всё же не совсем чужие — никогда и ничего не добьются в жизни, даже если обстановка в Союзе потеплеет.</p><p>А потом Ивана вдруг охватила бешеная злость. С итальянскими инженерами найти общий язык он сумел. С португальскими волейболистками — тоже, хотя они наверняка понимали речь Ивана как «моя-твоя туды-сюды».</p><p>А тут земляки, да к тому же еще и сверстники! На одном языке говорим, в одинаковые школы ходили, одни и те же фильмы смотрим. Неужели не удастся договориться?! Он, Иван Корабельцев, филолог — или куда?</p><p>Определившись с ближайшими целями, Иван начал изучать язык, манеры и мировоззрение советской провинциальной молодежи столь же серьезно и ответственно, как осваивал иностранные языки. В процессе работы офигевал не раз и не два. То и дело цокал языком, умиляясь наивности друзей-рокеров. Но в конце концов, кажется, разобрался и начал писать стихи на новом изученном языке — русском провинциально-молодежном.</p><p>***<br/>Вернувшись в Ворошиловск по окончании командировки, Иван задумался, кому отдать результаты своего творческого эксперимента. Рассказывать о нем в любом случае не стоило: всё равно не поверят.</p><p>Пан не подходил, причем сразу по двум причинам. Во-первых, Иван не хотел подвергать неоправданному риску лидера самой крутой команды города. Во-вторых, внешне Пан совсем не походил на героя мечтаний провинциальных девах.</p><p>Приглядевшись к ворошиловским рокерам, Иван выбрал в качестве подопытных собачек Егора и Славу. Оба отличались смазливой внешностью и весьма наивными характерами — верили всему, что им говорят. Кроме того, Егор хотел попробовать в своей группе что-то принципиально не похожее на то, что делала «Страна Оз», а Слава и Дима еще в квартирном альбоме пытались говорить с улицей на ее языке — по мнению Ивана, не слишком удачно, но внимания заслуживал сам факт.</p><p>Выбирая, как распределить свои произведения между подопытными, Иван решил, что должен их не только творчески подпитывать, но и личностно воспитывать.</p><p>Поэтому размазне и недотепе Славке отдал свои самые наглые и хулиганистые опусы. А безответственному дебоширу Егору отнес стихи о раздумьях, сомнениях и о важности законного брака. Пусть этот оглоед наконец перестанет морочить голову хорошей девушке Наде и сделает ей предложение, раз уж… раз уж все остальные парни в ВРК женаты!</p><p>Результат пришлось ждать дольше, чем планировалось. Даже портостудия не очень помогла.</p><p>Но в конце концов отношение советской власти к рокерам потеплело. Иван замер в ожидании.</p><p>Если бы эксперимент не удался, Иван абсолютно бы не расстроился. Смазливые красавчики и так имеют множество преимуществ перед обычными парнями, так что провал только уравновесил бы ситуацию.</p><p>Однако экспериментальные песни в исполнении и Егора, и Славы зрителям понравились. Даже очень понравились.</p><p>Но раньше парни выступали только в провинции. Главная проверка ждала их завтра: питерская публика очень взыскательна.</p><p>Если не выгорит — значит, Иван ошибся в расчетах. Что ж, и такое случается! Нужно будет придумывать что-то другое.</p><p>А вот если получится хоть у кого-то… Сердце заколотилось как бешеное. Тогда можно будет выйти на контакт с питерскими и московскими рокерами и предложить им свои стихи. Это уже совсем другой уровень — и совсем иное качество эксперимента…</p><p>Иван одернул себя: пока не время! Если сложится — тогда и подумает, как действовать. Сейчас надо морально подготовиться к неудаче…</p><p>Он смотрел в окно на темную безлюдную питерскую улицу.</p><p>Эмоции, бушевавшие там, где они всегда бушевали, потихоньку замедлили движение, обретая цвет и форму. А потом — Иван видел это много раз, но не переставал удивляться — вдруг начали превращаться в слова.</p><p>А уж словам он был полновластный хозяин!</p><p>Повинуясь указаниям Ивана, слова стали строиться в предложения.</p><p>Когда я проснусь — снова буду один<br/>Под серым небом провинции.<br/>Уже зажгутся огни. Словно лужи — глаза.<br/>Словно капли в воде, все погасшие звезды лежат —<br/>Лежат на тинистом дне.<br/>Эта ночь… Эта ночь плотнее плюшевых штор,<br/>Страшней чугунных оград.<br/>Я вижу только себя, везде встречаю свой взгляд…</p><p>***<br/>Ночь стояла над Ленинградом — холодная, черная, непроглядная ночь раннего апреля.</p><p>Каждый из ворошиловцев, коротавших ее в гостинице ЛДМ, знал, что новый день навсегда изменит их судьбы. Но никто не ведал, что ждет его и боевых товарищей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ленинград, утро 4 апреля 1987 года. Гостиница при ЛДМ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром пришла беда — самое обидное, абсолютно предсказуемая. Леонид Марецкий так и не приехал.</p><p>К счастью, в гостинице ЛДМ имелась междугородка. Это избавляло от необходимости ранним утром идти в переговорный пункт. К еще большему счастью, в квартире, где проходила свадьба лучшего друга Лени Марецкого, телефон тоже был. И ворошиловские рокеры знали его номер.</p><p>Дозвонились быстро; как и следовало ожидать, трубку взял Леня. Все оказалось вполне предсказуемо — из ЗАГСа он решил на минуточку заехать к другу и выпить за здоровье молодых. По ходу дела увлекся тостами и попросту проспал свой рейс. Но клятвенно обещал к началу вечерних концертов прилететь в Питер — и быть как штык. То есть как стеклышко.</p><p>Что почувствовали ворошиловцы, узнав новости, вряд ли поймет тот, кто никогда не оказывался в схожей ситуации. Самым скверным было даже не то, что Леня напился и проспал: ошибиться может кто угодно. К сожалению, Марецкий уже как минимум однажды сорвал по пьянке важный концерт — и, следовательно, вполне мог повторить привычный опыт.</p><p>В конце июня восемьдесят шестого года на Первом фестивале ворошиловского рок-клуба Леня впервые в жизни выступал в составе «Страны Оз» — и вышел на сцену в очень сильном подпитии. Постоянно играл мимо нот, что, разумеется, не лучшим образом сказалось на впечатлении от концерта легендарной группы.</p><p>Злые языки утверждали, что Леня тогда напился не сам — его напоили. Виновником одни называли Куницына, другие — Бурунова; оба хотели видеть Марецкого у себя в команде. Впрочем, если вспомнить, как Леня в одном из рок-самиздатовских интервью очень искренне благодарил Славу за то, что в трудную минуту тот в него поверил и дал возможность реабилитироваться — похоже, кандидатура Бурунова таки отпадает. Вряд ли хоть кто-то стал бы от всей души благодарить виновника своих бед.</p><p>Но в данном случае не так важен был виновник, как тот факт, что Леня в стрессовых обстоятельствах способен плюнуть на все и подвести людей, которые ему доверяют. Нынешняя ситуация предоставляла для кидалова широчайшие возможности. СССР — огромная страна, и никто не помешал бы Марецкому по ошибке улететь в Петропавловск-Камчатский, Ашхабад, Норильск или Ереван. Можно было, разумеется, и в Питер прибыть — но в состоянии полного невязания лыка…</p><p>Окончательно поняв, что утренний концерт его группы не состоится, Егор разразился самым длинным в истории большим петровским загибом.</p><p>Ник бросился звонить главе Ленинградского рок-клуба Михаилу Николаеву. Тот быстро въехал в ситуацию — и пообещал сдвинуть расписание сегодняшнего вечернего концерта так, чтобы и группа Егора тоже могла выступить. Поставить ее договорились после «Эридана», но до питерского «Присутствия».</p><p>Решив самую главную на данный момент проблему, ворошиловчане облегченно вздохнули, позавтракали — и снова сосредоточились. Приближалась половина первого — время концерта «Каффы». Ей теперь в полном одиночестве следовало представлять ворошиловский рок перед питерцами.</p><p>— Долг платежом красен, — негромко сказал Владимир, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.</p><p>Все прекрасно понимали, что он имел в виду.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Казань, 9-11 января 1987 года</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В начале января восемьдесят седьмого и в Ворошиловске, и Казани стояли сорокаградусные морозы. Но предчувствие первых больших гастролей ВРК грело не хуже алкоголя. Целых три команды — группа Егора Куницына, «Эридан» и «Каффа» — это серьезно. В бой рвались все, но самое воинственное настроение было у эридановцев. Они очень хорошо помнили, как приехали в Казань на гастроли в марте восемьдесят шестого, — но не выступили, потому что местное начальство запретило. Теперь настала пора реванша.</p><p>На казанском перроне ворошиловчан встретили организаторы концертов. Они обещали обеспечить гостей транспортом — и не подвели. Трамвай шел прямо от вокзала до гостиницы при Молодежном центре. Она оказалась вполне приличной и размещалась неподалеку и от концертного зала, и от ресторана. Это был безусловный прогресс: например, во время гастролей в Челябинске летом восемьдесят пятого эридановцев разместили на флэту. Теперь все оказалось гораздо более цивилизованно. Как и в апрельском Питере, в январской Казани накануне дня битвы никто не куролесил и не пил. Все организованно разошлись по своим номерам, чтобы хорошенько выспаться.</p><p>Как и в апрельском Питере, беда в январской Казани грянула на следующее утро, незадолго до первого концерта.</p><p>Куницын, Вован Беглов и тогдашний ударник «Каффы» Решетов, обещавшие прибыть позже, до Казани так и не добрались.</p><p>Ворошиловчане позвонили в родной город — там ответили, что парни выехали в срок. Найти их на заснеженных просторах между Ворошиловском и Казанью было абсолютно нереально. Сами пропавшие рокеры в Казань позвонить не могли: междугородная связь тогда имелась далеко не везде. Самым скверным было то, что при таком морозе отставший от поезда (особенно подвыпивший) человек мог свалиться в сугроб — и уже не подняться. Но, как и в весеннем Питере, в зимней Казани ворошиловчане тоже не могли ничего изменить. Приходилось приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам.</p><p>Об отмене концертов не было и речи: все до единого билеты распродали уже давно, а ронять только-только зарождавшийся престиж ворошиловского рока не хотелось.</p><p>План ближайших действий был очевиден.</p><p>«Эридан», единственная команда, приехавшая в Казань в полном составе, отправилась на утренний концерт; на разогреве играли две местные группы.</p><p>Всем остальным ворошиловчанам наверняка было не до земляков: выступают — уже хорошо, главное — концерт не сорван. Но среди членов делегации все же нашелся как минимум один человек, который пришел на утренний концерт «Эридана» и — наверняка с большим удивлением — обнаружил, что парни «просто убили» (цитата) зрителей песнями из так не понравившегося ворошиловским рок-самиздатчикам альбома «Чужая сторона».</p><p>Пока Слава, Дима и К убивали казанцев, остальные ворошиловчане устроили мозговой штурм, пытаясь понять, как сохранить престиж родного рока. Одна из проблем, увы, не имела решения: группа Егора Куницына без Егора Куницына — это нонсенс. А вот за «Каффу» стоило побороться.</p><p>Буквально за пару часов Пан и Зяма сделали новые аранжировки для песен, которые каффовцы планировали исполнять в Казани. Низамов в кратчайшие сроки освоил партии ударных чужой группы. Панюшкин переложил гитарные партии Беглова для клавишных.</p><p>Трудно себе представить другие столь же непохожие команды, как «Страна Оз» и «Каффа», так что большинство ворошиловчан наверняка с ужасом ждали дневной концерт.</p><p>Но он начался в срок. На разогреве снова играла местная группа. Потом на сцену вышел Шеховцов — и объявил о временной замене в составе «Каффы».</p><p>Едва увидев Пана, зрители захлопали: «Страна Оз», в отличие от «Каффы», уже несколько раз выступала в Казани.</p><p>Когда незнакомые парни заиграли неизвестные публике песни, аплодисменты стихли — но ненадолго. Как вскоре выяснилось, очень разные музыканты в совершенно отчаянных обстоятельствах сыгрались блистательно — и привели казанцев в восторг.</p><p>В полном соответствии с канонами голливудского музыкального кино, за сорок минут до вечернего концерта в гостиницу явились Куницын, Беглов и Решетов — усталые, голодные и злые, но живые и здоровые. Что с ними случилось в дороге, история умалчивает, но в поезде, который привез злополучную троицу в Казань, не было даже вагона-ресторана.</p><p>Впрочем, времени на жалобы уже не оставалось. Куницыну, лидеру группы, следовало хоть немного отдохнуть, поэтому вечерний концерт начала «Каффа». Поначалу Беглов спал на ходу, но потом разошелся, а вслед за ним — и публика.</p><p>Пока каффовцы выступали, Куницын успел поужинать. Он вышел на сцену в прекрасной форме — и был принят на ура.</p><p>Тройной успех отмечали в шикарном ресторане, что для младшего поколения ворошиловских рокеров было еще не слишком привычно. Посидели хорошо и допоздна. Проблема возникла одна, но серьезная: когда вернулись в гостиницу, швейцар отказался пускать загулявших постояльцев. Коротать ночь на сорокаградусном морозе не хотелось никому, так что все же прорвались.</p><p>На следующее утро организаторы концертов уговаривали озовцевв — все они были в Казани — дать дополнительный концерт классическим составом. Те отказались: дисциплина в рок-н-ролле — самое главное. Затем казанцы попытались убедить каффовцев снова сыграть с Паном, но Шеховцов и К тоже проявили принципиальность. На утренний концерт вышли в привычном составе — и поставили зал на уши. Эридановцы и Егор тоже не подкачали — дневной концерт отработали на ура.</p><p>Наверное, именно в Казани как минимум эридановцы и каффовцы (у Егора был опыт «Страны Оз») впервые почувствовали себя звездами: цветы, автографы, просьбы сфотографироваться вместе, слезы поклонниц… В Ворошиловске нечто подобное уже было. Но родной город, где все свои, — это одно. А чужой, в котором тоже свои имеются, — совсем другое.</p><p>Вечером ворошиловчане получили деньги за концерты — и снова отправились в ресторан, чтобы отпраздновать взятие Казани и день рождения Пана.</p><p>На следующее утро в семь утра каффовцы погрузились в поезд, идущий в Ворошиловск. Эридановцы и Егор со своей группой отправились на гастроли в Куйбышев.</p><p>***<br/>У Судьбы странное чувство юмора: в Питере практически один в один повторилась казанская ситуация. Только ставки теперь были гораздо выше — и первыми идти на амбразуру пришлось каффовцам, которых в Казани все вытягивали как могли.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ленинград, 12 часов 30 минут 4 апреля 1987 года. Ленинградский дворец молодежи. Концерт группы «Каффа»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— У меня есть три новости: одна хорошая, две другие — не очень, — сказал Зяма, возвращаясь в гримерку, где каффовцы готовились к концерту. — С чего начать?</p><p>— С тех, которые не очень, — ответил Владимир. — Что там с залом?</p><p>— Мыслишь в правильном направлении, — Зяма вздохнул. — Первая новость — народу мало. Мне сказали — человек шестьсот; по-моему — триста.</p><p>— Ты серьезно?! — Владимир улыбнулся. — По-моему, замечательная новость!</p><p>— Почему это? — пискнул Антон.</p><p>— Да потому, мужики, что в Питере своих групп — очень хороших групп! — овердофига и больше. Вот ты бы, Антон, проснулся ни свет ни заря, чтобы сходить на концерт неведомых чудиков из тайги?</p><p>— Н-нет, — растерянно ответил он.</p><p>— Ну вот! И я бы тоже не проснулся. А питерские зрители — не один, не двое, а целых триста человек! — встали спозаранку и пришли, чтобы нас послушать. Это же круто, мужики! Мы просто обязаны выступить для этих прекрасных людей так, чтобы они не пожалели о потраченном зря времени.</p><p>Все каффовцы, даже Зяма, заулыбались.</p><p>— Какие еще новости? — спросил Владимир.</p><p>— Насчет приятных людей, — Зяма вздохнул. — Верю, что большинство из них такие и есть, но на заднем ряду я заметил нескольких панков в боевой раскраске и ирокезах. Очень серьезные и суровые ребята. Если полезут драться…</p><p>— Нет проблем! — Вован ухмыльнулся. — Давно не брал я в руки шашек! Если полезут — мы с Зямой с ними разберемся. Главное — чтобы Вовка и Антон на рожон не лезли.</p><p>— Это почему? — пискнул Антон. — Я тоже могу…</p><p>— Антон, не спорь со старшими! — скомандовал Владимир. — Тебе действительно не надо лезть на рожон, а вот мне тоже есть что сказать панкам, если они драться полезут.</p><p>— Если они вырубят нас с Зямой, — Вован, как всегда, говорил без обиняков, — то на следующем концерте тебе подыграют Пан и его друзья. Если тебе сломают челюсть — следующего концерта «Каффы» не будет. Так что сиди в тылу и не рыпайся.</p><p>Время для споров было явно неподходящим. Владимир решил действовать по обстоятельствам, но спросил о другом:</p><p>— Какая же новость хорошая?</p><p>— В зале я заметил Сирену — Наталью Сиринскую, — ответил Зяма. — Это очень серьезная дама. Москвичка, между прочим! Издает самиздатовский рок-журнал «Вуду». Ее слово значит многое. Похвалит нас — хорошо. Отругает — реклама.</p><p>— А почему её зовут Сиреной? — удивился Антон. — Она любит громко кричать?</p><p>— Кричать она тоже любит, — ответил Зяма с непередаваемой интонацией. — Но Сиреной прозвана не только за это. Хотя, насколько я знаю, все мы не в её вкусе.</p><p>— Сирена — это хорошо, — Владимир решил, что время для отдыха закончилось. Но важнее другое. — Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и громко сказал: — Парни! Мы в Ворошиловском роке — салаги. Поэтому, что бы ни случилось, — держим будку кирпичом.</p><p>— Нам всё пофиг: мы с покоса! — радостно подхватил Вован.</p><p>— Вот именно. А тепе…</p><p>В гримерке зазвенел звонок: пора было идти.</p><p>Выполняя давний ритуал, каффовцы присели на дорожку. Несколько секунд помолчали. Потом встали и отправились на сцену.</p><p>***</p><p>Со сцены огромный зал ЛДМ казался совсем пустым. Никто из немногочисленных зрителей не захлопал, увидев рокеров: «Каффу» тогда в Питере абсолютно не знали.</p><p>— Всем привет! — радостно заявил Владимир. — Утренник подъездных песен объявляю открытым!</p><p>Впрочем, вид у всех четверых каффовцев был такой, словно они не песни петь пришли, а драться. Но зрители, даже страшные панки на дальнем ряду, на сцену не полезли.</p><p>Ворошиловчане заиграли.</p><p>За ними внимательно наблюдали земляки. Егор, Слава и Дима смотрели из-за кулис, остальные — из зрительного зала.</p><p>От волнения Володя с Вованом начали орать абсолютно поперек музыки — но поклонники любили песни «Каффы» не за стилистические изыски, а за искренность, обаяние и на удивление умное хулиганство.</p><p>Закончив первую песню, Володя чуть дрожащим, но громким и уверенным голосом начал балагурить со зрителями.</p><p>Парни сыграли вторую песню, третью — и контакт пошел. Зрители внимательно слушали, улыбались и хлопали всё громче и громче. Особенно громко аплодировала девица в очках, ярко-красной кофте с большим вырезом и штанах в обтяжку — та самая Сирена.</p><p>Тревожило каффовцев только одно — панки, сидевшие в дальнем ряду, в перерывах между песнями пересаживались всё ближе и ближе к сцене.</p><p>Ну а концерт шел своим чередом. Когда Владимир, окончательно разойдясь, предложил зрителям потанцевать, Пан нахмурился: чужая публика могла и не послушаться. Но поделиться сомнениями не успел: очень многие парни и девушки повскакивали с мест и двинулись к сцене, где места для танцев было больше.</p><p>Беда пришла, откуда не ждали: опытнейший Зяма, отыгравший многие сотни концертов, слишком сильно толкнул ударную установку. Она упала.</p><p>Такого форс-мажора ворошиловский рок не знал за всю историю своего существования. Растерялись все — даже Володя и Вован, которых, казалось, вообще нельзя было сбить с толку.</p><p>Первым, к общему изумлению, опомнился Дима Успенский. Он выскочил из-за кулис, поднял установку, поставил ее перед Зямой и убежал обратно.</p><p>Заминка длилась всего пару минут, и зрители приняли её как должное.</p><p>Концерт продолжился. Володя и Вован стали чаще петь в музыку, чем поперек нее.</p><p>Зрители хлопали всё громче. Панки пересели на первый ряд.</p><p>Последним играли тот самый забойный рок-н-ролл, в котором упоминались питерские команды «Зверинец» и «Синема». Зрители встали на уши от восторга.</p><p>Когда музыка смолкла, Владимир чуть дрожащим голосом сказал:</p><p>— Утренник подъездных песен объявляется закрытым. Спасибо за внимание и тёплый приём! Я и не знал, что в Северной столице такая горячая публика! Честно, пока мы выступали, у меня было такое чувство, словно мы и не уезжали из Ворошиловска. — Дождавшись, когда аплодисменты стихнут, заговорил снова: — Вслед за нами должны были выступать наши земляки — Егор Куницын с — вот сюрприз! — группой Егора Куницына. К сожалению, из-за нелетной погоды опаздывает самолет, на котором должен был прилететь один из участников этой команды. Поэтому концерт группы Егора перенесен на сегодняшний вечер. Выступит не только Егор со своей командой, но и Станислав Бурунов с группой «Эридан». И Егор, и Слава очень крутые парни — настоящие рокеры! У них очень крутые песни. Приходите!</p><p>Зрители захлопали и закивали.</p><p>Каффовцы ушли со сцены.</p><p>Скрывшись за кулисами, Владимир вдруг почувствовал, что пол встал вертикально. Пришлось ухватиться за сцену… — тьфу, за стену! — чтобы не упасть.</p><p>— Мы их сделали, Вовка! — зашептал Вован неузнаваемым голосом. — Мы Питер сделали, понимаешь?..</p><p>Его трясло.</p><p>Неизвестно, чем всё закончилось бы, но тут Зяма отчеканил:</p><p>— Панки идут! — и встал перед Володей и Антоном.</p><p>Рядом с Зямой тут же оказался Вован.</p><p>При ближайшем рассмотрении панки оказались еще страшнее, чем издалека. Окинув каффовцев суровым взглядом, панк с самым большим ирокезом сказал:</p><p>— Ну надо же! Нам говорили, что в тайге панков не бывает. А, оказывается, еще как бывают! Питерский привет братьям-панкам!</p><p>И замер, подняв руки, словно для объятий.</p><p>Честно говоря, Владимир никогда не считал «Каффу» панк-группой, но спорить с хозяевами некрасиво. Так что дальнейшие действия были вполне очевидны.</p><p>— Таёжный привет братьям-панкам! — Он решительно обошёл Зяму с Вованом и двинулся к главному панку.</p><p>Тот заключил брата по разуму в объятия, а потом пригласил пойти отметить знакомство. Владимир, Вован и Антон согласились. Зяма отказался: ему надо было играть вечером с Егором.</p><p>Панки оказались участниками известной питерской команды «Дрын», а обладатель самого большого ирокеза — ее лидером Пулемётом.</p><p>Вместе с новыми друзьями каффовцы отмечали знакомство без малого сутки. Во всяком случае, потом говорили именно так.</p><p>О Марецком по-прежнему не было ни слуху, ни духу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ленинград, 20 часов 20 минут 4 апреля 1987 года. Ленинградский дворец молодежи. Концерт группы «Эридан»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. Ничего не происходило.</p><p>Но даже бесконечность заканчивается.</p><p>В без пятнадцати шесть, когда все эридановцы собрались в холле гостиницы, чтобы ехать в ЛДМ настраивать аппаратуру, Марецкого всё ещё не было.</p><p>Слава не удивился, увидев вместе с парнями из своей команды Пана.</p><p>— Слава, — начал тот без обиняков, — все понимают: Лёнин сакс заменить невозможно. Но выступать вам всё равно надо. Мы с Алексеем прошлись по клавишным партиям. Я подыграю. Со мной будет хуже, чем с Лёней, но лучше, чем без меня.</p><p>— Он приедет! — резко сказал Слава. — Я точно знаю.</p><p>— Он не приедет, — произнес Алексей так, словно камень бросал. — Мы слушали радио. В Ворошиловске сегодня утром начался сильный снегопад. Многие авиарейсы задержаны или отме…</p><p>Закончить он не успел, прерванный хриплым</p><p>— Всем привет! Надеюсь, к вечеру я не опоздал…</p><p>Ворошиловчане, не веря глазам, смотрели на Леню Марецкого — усталого и помятого, но абсолютно трезвого.</p><p>— Не опоздал. — Первым опомнился Дима Успенский. — Мы как раз собираемся в ЛДМ. Надеюсь, ты инструмент не забыл?</p><p>— Да ты что! Обижа… — Марецкий осёкся, открыл футляр от саксофона, показал всем его содержимое, потом с явным трудом, но решительно сказал: — Простите, парни. Больше не повторится.</p><p>— Пора! — скомандовал Слава.</p><p>***<br/>К восьми вечера зал ЛДМ был набит битком.</p><p>Эридановцы выходили в тот вечер на сцену в состоянии, весьма далеком от спокойной уверенности в собственных силах. Сорваться мог абсолютно любой — и у каждого на это имелись свои причины, разные и всеохватные настолько, словно парни из Ворошиловска были героями голливудского мюзикла.</p><p>Лёня Марецкий ещё не пришёл в себя после сумасшедшей гонки за временем и перелёта. Но всё это было не целью, а средством. В Питере Марецкому предстояло выступить на двух концертах подряд — исполнять сложнейшие партии на саксе и клавишах, а также подпевать Славе и Егору.</p><p>В январе восемьдесят седьмого Эдику Потапову исполнилось девятнадцать. Настолько ответственного концерта у него ещё никогда не было.</p><p>Алексей Холстенко уже отметил тридцать пятый день рождения — в таком почтенном возрасте поздновато начинать жизнь заново. А еще именно Алексей лучше всех понимал, какой невероятный шанс выпал провинциальной любительской группе, поэтому волновался не только за себя, но и за всех остальных.</p><p>Валера Пчелин был самым неопытным музыкантом среди всех эридановцев даже с учетом времени, потраченного на аккомпанемент куплетисту-пародисту. Так что чисто теоретически имел больше всего шансов подвести группу — и очень хорошо это знал.</p><p>Жесткий, пробивной Дима Успенский и живущий в мире своих мечтаний Слава Бурунов отличались характерами столь же сильно, как были похожи внешне. Но с восемьдесят второго года дорога у этих двоих была одна — «Эридан». В пути случалось всякое, но даже в моменты самых суровых раздоров и самых жутких гонений на рок звезда Славе и Диме светила общая. Четвертого апреля восемьдесят седьмого в Питере решалось, правильную ли дорогу выбрали двое ворошиловских студентов пять лет назад, за верной ли звездой отправились в путь сами и повели других.</p><p>***<br/>Для лучшего понимания ситуации надо иметь в виду, что любители советского рока в ту пору фольклор не просто не любили, а бешено ненавидели. Люди хотели смотреть по ТВ и слушать по радио отечественный и западный рок (и импортную попсу) — но видели только Кобзона и Толкунову, бесконечную унылую классику и псевдожизнерадостные псевдонародные песни. Поэтому, придя на рок-концерт, зрители менее всего ожидали услышать нечто фольклорное.</p><p>А эридановцы в то время любое свое выступление начинали с исполнения а-капелла старинной народной песни. Сказать, что, услышав её, питерские зрители не обрадовались, — значит не сказать ничего. Сначала они завыли, потом засвистели.</p><p>Впрочем, эридановцам было не привыкать к такому приёму: все советские фанаты рока люто ненавидели фольклор.</p><p>Эридановцы продолжали петь. А когда закончили — в зале вдруг захлопали. Не без издевки захлопали, спору нет, но все-таки захлопали.</p><p>Дальше пришло время собственных песен группы. Начали с одной из немногих, написанных на стихи Успенского:</p><p>— Вас нагоняет время таких, как я…</p><p>И поехало.</p><p>Поехало — как пятого октября восемьдесят шестого в ДК имени Ворошилова.</p><p>Как в конце октября в ресторане «Малахит» — «Эридан» стал первой ворошиловской рок-командой, которая отважилась выступить не только перед поклонниками рока, но и перед обычными людьми. Это был огромный риск, но он себя оправдал.</p><p>Поехало — как в начале восемьдесят седьмого в Казани, Куйбышеве, Перми, Брежневе (так тогда назывались Набережные Челны)…</p><p>Бояться стало некогда. Не сорвался никто.</p><p>Свой первый концерт в ЛДМ эридановцы отыграли на ура. Конечно, совсем без помарок не обошлось, но это была безоговорочная победа.</p><p>Не веря себе, парни ушли со сцены. Слава, Дима и Леня отправились переодеваться — через несколько минут им предстояло выйти на сцену с Егором.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ленинград, 21 час 30 минут 4 апреля 1987 года. Ленинградский дворец молодежи. Концерт группы Егора Куницына</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пан и Егор, готовившиеся к выступлению, смотрели концерт «Эридана» из за кулис.</p><p>Когда эридановцы, сияя от счастья, ушли со сцены в гримёрку, Пан, смертельно бледный, схватил Егора за отвороты его сценического костюма и шёпотом заорал:</p><p>— Видишь?! Ты видишь?! Они говорили — рок не нужен и не интересен советской молодёжи! Ни фига подобного! Советская молодежь в большинстве городов страны с огромным удовольствием ходит на рок-концерты. Когда это стало очевидным всем — они начали говорить, что провинциальный рок не будет интересен в столицах. Дескать, не тот уровень. Ни-хре-на! Слава и Володя абсолютно разную музыку играют — а питерская публика, придирчивая и избалованная донельзя, приняла обоих на ура. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?! Понимаешь?! Они нам врали — или сами ошибались. А мы оказались правы! Значит, всё не зря, Егор… Не зря мы с чинушами бились. Не зря программы готовили, которые никто не видел. Не зря от страха тряслись, ожидая ареста… — Пан умолк, тяжело хватая ртом воздух. Потом просипел: — Это значит, что мы победили, Егорка. Теперь можно умирать спокойно…</p><p>— Да ты что?! — Егор даже испугался. За почти шесть лет знакомства он впервые видел уравновешенного и неунывающего Пана в таком состоянии. — Теперь-то жить можно и нужно…</p><p>— Это точно. — Улыбка Пана была больше похожа на гримасу боли. — Теперь-то жить и жить. Знаешь… — зашептал он лихорадочно, — я никому об этом не говорил, но теперь можно. Когда «Страну Оз» официально расформировали — мне показалось, у меня душу вырезали. Ту её часть, которая раньше песни сочиняла. Ничего не мог придумать. Думал, всё сгорело дотла…</p><p>— Не может такого быть! — твёрдо сказал Егор.</p><p>— Так было, Егор. Но теперь всё изменится! Новый отсчёт пошел, совсем новый…</p><p>Шёпот Пана стал неразборчивым.</p><p>Егор смотрел на начальство во все глаза — и чувствовал себя так, словно впервые его увидел.</p><p>В рок-тусе Ворошиловска каждый знал: если возникают проблемы — нужно идти к Пану. Он поможет, посоветует, познакомит с нужными людьми. Это было так же естественно, как смена дня и ночи и времён года.</p><p>Только сейчас Егор понял — точнее, почувствовал, — чего стоило Пану столько лет вести вперёд рок-тусу родного города. И впервые в жизни задумался, появилась бы она и пережила бы время гонений, если бы не Пан.</p><p>Егор глядел на человека, которого знал многие годы. Вместе они выступали на концертах, сочиняли песни — и ругались регулярно, отчаянно и самозабвенно.</p><p>Егор смотрел — и не находил слов.</p><p>Наконец сказал — и тут же молча обругал себя за банальность:</p><p>— Победа Славки и Вовки — это твоя победа, Пан. Ты ведь столько с ними возился. Великий ты человек!</p><p>Если бы Куницын обрушил на него ведро ледяной воды — Пан удивился бы меньше. Именно это безмерное изумление и помогло вернуться к реальности. Хмыкнув, Пан сказал:</p><p>— Лады, Егор. Будем считать твою последнюю фразу следствием волнения перед концертом. Я уже её забыл. А теперь давай посмотрим, как там Слава, Дима и Лёня.</p><p>Они отправились в гримёрку.</p><p>***<br/>
Ник сидел в первом ряду зала ЛДМ и во время концерта «Эридана» регулярно щипал себя за запястье, проверяя, не сон ли это. Но боль была абсолютно реальной.</p><p>Отправляясь в Питер, Ник, единственный из ворошиловского десанта, готовил себя к тому, что провалятся все три команды. Заранее подбирал слова утешения для каждого — от лидеров групп до самых юных музыкантов. Кроме Ника, поддержать рокеров в тяжёлые минуты всё равно бы никто не смог. Не на Ванюшу же было надеяться: он только гадости говорить умеет.</p><p>Дезертирство Марецкого окончательно доказало Нику: в Питере удача играет против ворошиловчан. Теперь провал казался не только неизбежным, но и абсолютно оглушительным.</p><p>А потом реальность сошла с ума. И «Каффу», и «Эридан» питерские зрители приняли не просто тепло, а в полном восторге. Такого просто не могло случиться — но вот же до отказа набитый зал и абсолютно счастливые зрители!</p><p>По всему выходило, ворошиловчане собирались повторить казанский триумф. В группе Егора Куницына играли лучшие рокеры города — и махры, и молодёжь. А стихи Ванюши Корабельцева питерцы уже приняли, когда выступал «Эридан»…</p><p>Значит… значит…</p><p>Только сейчас Ник позволил себе вспомнить, что, уходя этим вечером в ЛДМ, уговорил (не бесплатно, разумеется) администраторшу гостиницы убрать в служебный морозильник бутылку крымского шампанского. Его изготовили пять лет назад из винограда, собранного на виноградниках, которые ныне уже не существовали — были уничтожены в ходе антиалкогольной кампании. Такая редкость идеально подходила для сегодняшнего невероятного вечера.</p><p>Ник, знавший программу, с которой собирался выступать Егор, прикинул, когда именно нужно будет послать Эдика Потапова (самого младшего в их десанте) в гостиницу за раритетом, чтобы приветствовать победителей сразу по окончании концерта.</p><p>Тем временем Егор вывел на сцену свою команду. Ник сосредоточился, чтобы как можно лучше сохранить в памяти происходящее на сцене — и потом рассказать о нём парням в мельчайших подробностях. Выступления «Каффы» и «Эридана» запоминал Пан, но сейчас он из хрониста превратился в одного из музыкантов.</p><p>Егор и его парни начали, разумеется, с самой хитовой песни своей команды. Все были в прекрасном настроении.</p><p>Вот тут-то и выяснилось, что Питер — это действительно совершенно особенный город. Рокерам Северной столицы, на ура принявшим и «Эридан», и «Каффу», категорически не понравился Егор и его песни. В зале свистели, топали, кричали. Потом начали бросаться в музыкантов всем, что под руку подвернулось; особенно сильно досталось Славе.</p><p>С каждой новой минутой становилось только хуже. Закончилось совсем скверно.</p><p>Парни ушли со сцены под свист и оскорбительные крики зрителей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ленинград, 22 часа 30 минут 4 апреля 1987 года. Ленинградский дворец молодежи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сказать, что Егор и его музыканты, а также все остальные ворошиловчане пережили шок, — не сказать ничего. Если бы все проваливались один за другим, это было бы понятно: «Питер есть Питер, а Ворошиловск — Ворошиловск, и не встретиться им никогда…»</p><p>Если бы провалилась «Каффа» — это тоже было бы понятно; все-таки группа Шеховцова сильно отличалась от двух других.</p><p>Если бы провалился «Эридан», это тоже было бы понятно: последний их альбом, «Чужую сторону», ворошиловские рок-журналисты сочли провальным.</p><p>Но тот факт, что питерцы одобрили абсолютно не похожих друг на друга каффовцев и эриданов, но категорически не приняли песни Егора (созданные на стихи Корабельцева, как и песни Славы), наверняка казался абсолютно необъяснимым. Понять, что к чему, наверное, могли бы Слава и Володя — два человека, которые практически одновременно, но совершенно независимо друг от друга и на абсолютно разных творческих принципах устроили революцию в ворошиловском роке. Но в тот момент даже Шеховцов вряд ли мог рассуждать здраво; да и вообще, он всегда потом говорил, что во время вечернего концерта земляков пил с панками-аборигенами.</p><p>И именно тогда — словно чёртик из табакерки — за кулисами ЛДМ возник лидер группы «Дуст» Шурик Мухаметзянов. Этим вечером у него тоже был концерт, только на другой площадке, — и, судя по дальнейшему, абсолютно провальный. С горя Шурик выпил — и явно немало.</p><p>В Ворошиловск он переехал летом восемьдесят четвертого по приглашению Пана, Ванюши и Славы, так что со всеми местными рокерами был знаком. По их лицам, разумеется, сразу понял: что-то пошло не так. И во всю мощь глотки и пьяного куража высказал всё, что думал о бездарях и неудачниках:</p><p>— Бездар-ри! Пр-ровинциалы малахольные! Неудачники!</p><p>И добавил ещё много всего, преимущественно нецензурного.</p><p>Наверное, ждал ответа, но не получил его: ворошиловчанам было слишком худо, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать на оскорбления. Тогда Шурик от словесных мер воздействия перешел к физическим.</p><p>Вряд ли ожидал, что дюжина здоровых злых мужиков позволит долго безобразничать, — и был готов к жестокой схватке. Но ворошиловчане находились в таком жутком состоянии, что не смогли дать дебоширу достойный отпор, — а, может, не верили, что он всерьез готов бодаться с многократно превосходящими по численности противниками.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, первыми опомнились милиционеры, дежурившие в ЛДМ. Похоже, они несколько скучали, и, встретив наконец рокера, желавшего пободаться, с удовольствием покусались в ответ. Шурика из ЛДМ вынесли — с большим трудом, скажем честно, но окончательно и бесповоротно.</p><p>Понятно, что при тогдашнем отношении к жизни и людям Шурику были категорически противопоказаны любые выступления перед ответственными лицами. Закончиться все могло очень скверно, причем не только для него самого, но и для советского рока в целом.</p><p>***<br/>Шурик Мухаметзянов покорит Северную столицу ровно два месяца спустя — на Пятом фестивале Ленинградского рок-клуба, который пройдет в начале июня восемьдесят седьмого. Успех будет оглушительным — и совершенно неожиданным для всех, в том числе, возможно, и для самого лидера группы «Дуст».</p><p>Перемены в жизни со временем сказались и на характере. Без рецидивов, конечно, не обходилось, да и особенности жизни творческого человека никуда не делись.</p><p>Особенно впечатляющий случай произошел во время подольского оупен-эйра в конце сентября восемьдесят седьмого (это был первый в истории советского рока оупен-эйр). На фестиваль приехало множество групп из самых разных городов. Большинство гостей, в том числе ворошиловчан, разместили на заброшенной загородной турбазе — те, кто жил в советские времена, понимают, ЧТО это значит. Единственное исключение сделали для питерцев — их поселили в гостинице. Там Мухаметзянов запомнился тем, что одной прекрасной ночью попытался вышвырнуть из окна своего номера кровать. Что-то, правда, пошло не так, и предмет мебели так и остался на своем месте.</p><p>На фесте Шурик пел последним, уже после объявления результатов, поскольку выступал вне конкурса. Как только «Дуст» вышел на сцену, хлынул проливной дождь. На дворе стоял конец сентября, было уже холодно, но зрители не расходились, хотя зонты и капюшоны имелись далеко не у всех. Никакой защиты для артистов на случай капризов погоды организаторы не предусмотрели из-за полного отсутствия опыта.</p><p>Промокшая ледяная одежда тут же прилипла к телам дустовцев; особенно погано пришлось Шурику, стоявшему на краю сцены без всякого укрытия.</p><p>На сцене начала взрываться техника, не приспособленная для работы под проливным дождем.</p><p>Шурик снял рубашку — и под ледяным ливнем спел все, что планировал, под счастливый рёв зрителей.</p><p>Ворошиловчанам тоже запомнился Подольск. Но это уже совсем другая история.</p><p>***<br/>В начале апреля восемьдесят седьмого даже возможность советского Вудстока казалась фантастикой. А уж вечером четвертого апреля вряд ли кто-то из ворошиловчан, собравшихся в ЛДМ, мог думать о каких-то других гастролях. Слишком много было текущих проблем.</p><p>Пока менты выносили Мухмаметзянова, куда-то пропал Егор Куницын. Пропал надолго, но его никто не искал.</p><p>Законы военного времени суровы: в разгар боевых действий спасать надо не того, кому хуже всех, а того, кто нужнее всех.</p><p>Егору как минимум в ближайшие пару недель никакие концерты не светили. А вот Славе и Диме предстояло выступать на историческом концерте перед советскими композиторами уже на следующий день, пятого апреля.</p><p>А Слава и Дима сначала ушли в глубокую депрессию, а потом — в пьяный загул, потрясший всех питерских рокеров, которые, в общем-то, тоже с бутылкой дружили.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ворошиловск, ночь с 4 на 5 апреля 1987 года. Квартира Нади Поляковой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Телефон снова зазвонил — в этот раз не как обычно, а особенно протяжно и хрипло. Именно так звучали междугородные звонки.</p><p>Дрожащей рукой Надя схватила телефонную трубку:</p><p>— Да! Слушаю!.. А, это ты, Серёжа… Нет, не позвонили ещё. Тебе тоже? Значит, мы с тобой в одинаковом положении. Да, мне они тоже обещали. Не знаю! Не знаю, Серёжа. Может, телефонная связь в гостинице забарахлила?.. Нет. Извини, я давно уже сплю…</p><p>Надя положила трубку на рычаги, не забыв проверить, чтобы она легла правильно. Иначе те, кто звонят, услышат лишь короткие гудки, а Надя о звонке так и не узнает.</p><p>Схватилась руками за голову.</p><p>В Ворошиловске уже стояла глубокая ночь. В Питер она пришла недавно.</p><p>По всем расчётам к этому времени должны были выступить не только гастролёры, но и питерская команда. Зрители давно разошлись по домам. Ворошиловчане вернулись в гостиницу, поужинали и легли спать. Нет, они не пили: завтра самый ответственный день. Перед выступлением для членов Союза композиторов пить нельзя!</p><p>Но почему же не позвонили Наде, зная, как она волнуется и ждёт?!</p><p>После утренних концертов Надя не особенно рассчитывала на вести из Питера. Понимала — как бы всё ни сложилось, перед вечерним выступлением друзьям в любом случае будет не до неё.</p><p>Но сейчас-то всё закончилось! Неужели ни у кого нет возможности сделать один коротенький междугородный звонок?! Ладно Пан и Слава — но Егор-то почему не откликается?!..</p><p>Вдруг — сердце заныло, словно от удара — ни у кого не…</p><p>Надя одёрнула себя: нельзя так думать! Нельзя! Может, наоборот, все так увлеклись празднованием, что...</p><p>Надя застонала. Нет, не станут они сегодня праздновать! Главное случится завтра. Значит… значит…</p><p>Надя снова одёрнула себя. Причитания абсолютно бесполезны. Лучше заняться делом! Музыка в такую ночь наотрез отказалась сочиняться — но тренировка в пении проходила неплохо.</p><p>Надя с улыбкой взглянула на разложенные на полу листки со стихами, окружавшие телефонный аппарат. Неразборчивые каракули Ванюши, четкий инженерский почерк Славы — друзья всё равно рядом, хоть и далеко.</p><p>Она попробовала вполголоса, чтобы не разбудить соседей, спеть одну из уже знакомых песен, — а потом вдруг хлопнула себя по лбу. Вскочила и бросилась в прихожую, где висела куртка, в которой провожала друзей в полёт.</p><p>Дрожащей рукой достала из кармана прощальный подарок Славы — листок бумаги со стихами для мелодии, к которой больше никто из поэтов не сумел подобрать слова.</p><p>Вернулась в комнату. Снова села на пол. Развернула листок. Начала читать:</p><p>Как поет, как звучит колокол,<br/>
Остывая в висках литым золотом!<br/>
Я у подножья безумной мечты.<br/>
Всё готово к подъёму. Готов ли ты?</p><p>Всё со мной, ты во мне. В добрый путь!<br/>
Не солгать, не сойти, не свернуть.<br/>
Вверх, где начала каждой реки.<br/>
Ах, если бы снегом упасть с высоты!</p><p>Ни ступеней, ни уступов. Помоги мне!</p><p>Скала бесконечна, а пропасть бездонна —<br/>
И скалит раскрытую пасть.<br/>
Без тебя — как без рук по отвесному склону.<br/>
Отпустить тебя значит упасть…</p><p>Надя не выдержала и заплакала. Она, разумеется, знала, о каком подъёме говорит Слава.</p><p>Понимала и то, что обращается он не к ней, Наде Поляковой, а к заветной звезде, которая призвала Славу в рок, помогла выжить в годы гонений и вела за собой теперь, когда для рокеров открылось много новых дорог.</p><p>Надя сделала бы всё, чтобы помочь Егору, Славе и всем, кто был сейчас в Питере, — но не могла абсолютно ниче...</p><p>Телефон вдруг снова зазвонил.</p><p>Надя схватила трубку:</p><p>— Алло! Да, это я! А-а-а… Привет, Миша. Побеспокоил. Но не расстраивайся: ты не первый, а шестой. Что?!.. Да, позвонили. Ровно пять минут назад. Сказали — всё великолепно. Питерская публика в полном восторге и стоит на ушах. Точнее, есть какие-то проблемы — но сравнительно небольшие; нет, мне не стали говорить, какие именно. А в целом всё шикарно. Кто звонил?.. Да все у трубки стояли. Каждый хотел рассказать, какая горячая публика в Питере. Я сама бы не поверила, Миш! Но каждый мне это повторил. Да, вот так. Перед завтрашними концертами, конечно, волнуются, но смотрят в будущее с оптимизмом… Спасибо, Миш! Ну, спокойной ночи! Не знаю, как ты, а я по ночам сплю.</p><p>Надя аккуратно положила трубку. Проверила, не зажимаются ли рычаги телефона.</p><p>Утёрла слёзы.</p><p>Начала негромко произносить текст стихотворения Славы. Чтобы его правильно спеть, сначала нужно проговорить и прочувствовать.</p><p>Времени хватит: до утра ещё долго.</p><p>Вдруг они всё же позвонят?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ленинград, ночь с 4 на 5 апреля 1987 года. Гостиница ЛДМ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В номер стучали — сначала тихо, потом громче и наконец совсем оглушительно.</p><p>Но Славу и Диму это не беспокоило.</p><p>Совместное распивание портвейна без закуси — занятие медитативное.</p><p>Когда третья пустая бутылка составила компанию двум другим, Слава сказал:</p><p>— Успенский! Я всё обдумал — и должен тебе кое-что с-сообщить. Т-ты ведь понимаешь, что именно?</p><p>— Н-нет, — честно ответил тот. — С-скажи — пойму!</p><p>Слава долго молчал, но потом заговорил очень уверенно:</p><p>— Не смогу я з-завтра выступать. Не смогу, Дим! После такого позора… Всё! Закончил я с роком.</p><p>— Вообще-то это не мы опозорились, а Егор, — резонно заметил Успенский.</p><p>— Мы тоже. — Слава скривился. — Шурик абсолютно прав: я бездарность, да не простая, а провинциальная. И неудачник. — Он скривился. — «Эридану» хлопали из вежливости, а «Каффе» — от души. Странно, что только Шеховцов прорвался, правда? Хорошо, что ты им со стойкой помог! Хоть кто-то сумел… — Он налил еще один стакан портвейна, выпил залпом и прошептал: — А я спёкся. Не смогу больше. Отпрыгался!</p><p>— Что ж. — Успенский вздохнул. — Жаль, конечно, но ничего не поделаешь. Если ты отпрыгался — значит, так тому и быть.</p><p>Глаза Славы полыхнули огнём:</p><p>— Ты так спокойно это воспринимаешь?!</p><p>— Я неспокойно это воспринимаю, поверь. — На щеках Димы заходили желваки. — Очень неспокойно. Но если ты спёкся — с этим ничего нельзя сделать. В «Эридане» ты единственный вокалист. Лёня может вытянуть за тебя высокие ноты, если ты будешь не в голосе, но все песни вместо тебя не споёт. И я не спою. Никто, кроме тебя, их не споёт. Если ты не можешь — жаль, но ничего тут не изменишь. Значит, не судьба.</p><p>— И тебе всё равно?! — Слава начал закипать.</p><p>— Нет, мать твою! — Дима взял пустую бутылку и грохнул её о спинку кровати. — Не всё равно. Но мы хотя бы попробовали — как мужик в том фильме, который мы по видаку Леши Белебеева смотрели… — Он затряс головой. — Чёрт, название забыл! Ты не помнишь?</p><p>— Помню. — Слава нахмурился. — «Полёт над гнездом кукушки».</p><p>— Ага, точно. Ну так вот, мы хотя бы попробовали — совсем как тот мужик. У большинства махров не было шанса даже попробовать. А раз ты не тянешь — значит, не судьба.</p><p>Слава нахмурился, потом кивнул:</p><p>— Да, я не тяну. — Он снова наполнил стаканы: — Так давай выпьем за тех, кто не тянет!</p><p>— Давай.</p><p>***<br/>Несмотря на очень поздний час, у дверей номера, где поселились лидеры «Эридана», стояли как минимум два десятка человек: почти все ворошиловчане за исключением трёх каффовцев и Егора Куницына, руководитель ЛРК Михаил Николаев и еще несколько ленинградских рок-клубовцев, ответственные за концерт перед членами СК РФ.</p><p>— Я всё понимаю, — негромко говорил Николаев. — Рокер с бутылкой — братья навек. Но не рано ли парни начали? Завтра ответственный концерт не только для их группы, но и для всего советского рока.</p><p>— Слава и Дима всё понимают, поверьте, — твёрдо сказал Ник. — Завтра утром они будут в идеальной форме.</p><p>Из-за дверей номера послышался звон разбитого стекла.</p><p>— Д-да? — спросил Николаев с явным сомнением. — Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы я услышал это от Станислава и Дмитрия.</p><p>Ворошиловчане тревожно переглянулись: последние два часа они много раз стучали в номер лидеров «Эридана» — сначала тихо, потом громче и наконец совсем оглушительно. Слава и Дима ни разу не откликнулись.</p><p>— Я ручаюсь за Бурунова и Успенского, — громко и уверенно заявил Пан. Очень бледный, он стоял, прислонившись к стене, но слова произносил твёрдо и решительно. — Я знаю их много лет. Эти парни не подведут! Дима очень хочет пробиться в жизни. Слава живёт ради рока. Они шли к успеху долго — и не отступятся.</p><p>— Советским композиторам от твоего ручательства будет ни жарко, ни холодно, — резко сказал Николаев.</p><p>— Алексей знает, что говорит, — Ник держался гораздо увереннее, чем себя чувствовал. — Слава и Дима — очень надёжные люди. Я присоединяюсь к поручительству Панюшкина: утром они придут в норму.</p><p>Николаев некоторое время смотрел на Пана, потом кивнул:</p><p>— Хорошо, я вам поверю. Другого выхода у нас всё равно нет. Всем спокойной ночи!</p><p>Он развернулся и ушёл, не оборачиваясь. Остальные тоже вскоре разошлись.</p><p>Из номера лидеров «Эридана» снова послышался звон разбитого стекла.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ленинград, первая половина дня 5 апреля 1987 года. Гостиница ЛДМ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром пятого апреля, как только открылись продовольственные магазины, Слава и Дима наконец вышли из номера. Покинув гостиницу, они в разгар антиалкогольной кампании в незнакомом городе умудрились найти в свободной продаже спиртное. Закупив еще много портвейна, вернулись к себе — причём не одни, а в компании какой-то девицы — и продолжили пить.</p><p>Вот тогда и гостям, и хозяевам стало по-настоящему страшно.</p><p>Концерт «Эридана» на пленуме СК РФ был запланирован на восемнадцать часов. Утреннее продолжение ночной попойки резко понижало шансы Славы и Димы даже просто выйти на сцену, не говоря уже о том, чтобы что-то сыграть и спеть.</p><p>Впрочем, и у ворошиловчан, и у питерцев хватало забот и помимо загулявших эридановцев.</p><p>Этим утром в зале ЛДМ собралось гораздо больше народу, чем вчера. В условиях молчания официальной прессы о событиях в рок-тусе сарафанное радио работало быстро. О наикрутейшей таёжной панк-команде «Каффа» узнали очень многие.</p><p>Егора не было по-прежнему. Но Шеховцова и К это уже не волновало. Как ни странно, почти суточная попойка почти не повлияла на каффовцев. Второй раз они выступили перед питерцами даже более ярко и зажигательно, чем в первый.</p><p>Убедившись, что хотя бы на этом фронте всё спокойно, ворошиловчане и питерцы отправились вразумлять Диму и Славу.</p><p>Пригласить другую рок-группу вместо «Эридана» было в принципе невозможно: программа пленума СК РФ утверждалась заранее. Изменить её в последний момент никто бы не позволил.</p><p>Поэтому на всякий случай Николаев позвонил Зевсу и сообщил, что, возможно, «Универсуму» придётся выступать перед советскими композиторами с двухчасовой, а не часовой программой. Зевс, как всегда, мудрый и уравновешенный, не стал бушевать. Наоборот, он успокоил Николаева, сказав, что всё подготовит. Как только «Каффа» закончила концерт и отправилась продолжать попойку с братьями-панками, «Универсум» прибыл в ЛДМ и приступил к репетиции.</p><p>А в ЛДМвской гостинице тем временем начался цирк с конями. В первой половине дня перед дверями номера, где Бурунов и Успенский ушли в утренний запой, побывали ворошиловские рокеры, питерские рокеры, питерские комсомольцы и даже питерские милиционеры. Все они взывали к комсомольской сознательности и рокерской солидарности, обещали за прекращение попойки бочку варенья и корзину печенья, а за непослушание грозили жуткими карами вплоть до увольнения с работы. Иван Корабельцев громко, отчётливо и чрезвычайно изобретательно проклинал день, когда решил начать сотрудничество с безответственными алкашами.</p><p>В ответ на посулы, угрозы, проклятия и увещевания Слава и Дима начали выбрасывать на улицу из окна своего номера (расположенного на восьмом этаже) пустые бутылки. Только по чистой случайности они не покалечили никого из прохожих.</p><p>К счастью, вломиться силой к загулявшим рокерам никто не решился. Это действительно очень большая удача: тогда всё могло закончиться не только выброшенными с восьмого этажа бутылками. Прямо скажем, повезло: протест Славы и Димы против вторжения мог принять самые дикие формы — такие, например, как в фильме «Вам и не снилось».</p><p>Но, как говорится, не было бы счастья — да несчастье помогло. Хоть раз за всю историю СССР советский ненавязчивый сервис сыграл положительную роль. Разумеется, в номере гостиницы при ЛДМ, особенно в разгар антиалкогольной кампании, никак не могло быть такой буржуйской штучки, как бар со спиртным. Вызвать к себе официанта со бухлом парни тоже не могли: это СССР, а не дикий Запад.</p><p>Поэтому в один прекрасный момент спиртное у лидеров «Эридана» закончилось. И взять его было неоткуда. Единственный путь вёл в дверь, за которой по-прежнему дежурили рокеры двух городов, а также питерские комсомольские вожаки и милиционеры.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Ленинград, 17 часов 5 апреля 1987 года. Ленинградский дворец молодёжи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Примерно за час до начала концерта дверь номера, в котором проходил эпический загул, отворилась. На пороге стояли Слава и Дима — бледные и усталые, однако в общем и целом трезвые. Не совсем уверенно, но решительно они направились… нет, не в пивную… и не в магазин за добавкой… а в ЛДМ.</p><p>Ворошиловчане и питерцы зашагали следом.</p><p>Молчали все, за исключением Ванюши Корабельцева. Он негромко, но очень явственно бормотал себе под нос:</p><p>— Никогда больше… ни одного стихотворения… даже самого короткого… даже самого завалящего. Только через мой труп!<br/>

</p>
<p>В ЛДМ уже воцарился самый настоящий ад. Милиция внимательно наблюдала за тем, чтобы к приезду советских композиторов все было в порядке.</p><p>На сцене стоял Зевс, вполне готовый спеть и за себя, и за разогревающую команду из тайги.</p><p>Любой, кто выступал перед публикой (или хотя бы сдавал экзамены), знает: самое страшное в таких обстоятельствах — перенос сроков. Когда настроился на одно время, очень тяжело ломать себя и перепрограммировать на другое. Сбивается настроение, теряются силы — в общем, тихий ужас. Так что при всей нервотрёпке пятого апреля хуже всего пришлось именно Зевсу и его команде.</p><p>Трудно сказать, о чём думал мудрый и уравновешенный Зевс, глядя, как в зал умирающими лебедями вплывают парни из тайги. Обычный человек в таких обстоятельствах непременно хоть разочек помянул бы незлым тихим словом того, кому вообще пришла в голову могучая идея пригласить на ответственное мероприятие деревенских алкоголиков. Но Зевс давно уже был не обычным человеком, а самым главным советским рокером, так что мог размышлять абсолютно о чём угодно.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, Слава и Дима сейчас явно настроились выступать, так что самая жуткая проблема благополучно разрешилась. Ворошиловчане вздохнули с облегчением и попросили у ленинградцев билеты на концерт.</p><p>Тут-то и выяснилось страшное. Оказалось, что в суматохе питерцы не выделили ворошиловчанам билетов на исторический концерт. Ни одного.</p><p>Это, разумеется, ужасное безобразие, но ворошиловчанам явно снесло крышу не только от невежливости хозяев, но и от всего случившегося за последние двое суток. Оно вполне понятно и совершенно по-человечески — но очень не вовремя.</p><p>Крышеснос оказался более чем знатным. Посовещавшись немного с земляками. Ник поставил питерцам ультиматум:</p><p>— Или вы даете билеты на этот концерт всем участникам нашей делегации, или «Эридан» выступать не будет. Поведение ленинградцев — это неуважение к нашему древнему городу и нашему славному рок-клубу.</p><p>В зале стало очень тихо. Молчал не только Слава, готовый на почти любые компромиссы ради общего блага. Молчал и Дима — жесткий, решительный, точно знающий, как нужно жить.</p><p>Бурунов и Успеннский оказались в абсолютно безвыходном положении — такого и врагу не пожелаешь. В тот момент они наверняка больше всего хотели оказаться в тёмном месте в обнимку с банкой рассола: абстинентный синдром — не шутка. Кроме того, парни уже настроились на концерт — а, сосредоточившись на одной сложной задаче, очень трудно переключиться на совсем иную. Поэтому соображали Слава с Димой тогда гораздо медленнее, чем обычно.</p><p>Но даже в не лучшей умственной форме они не могли не понимать: если сейчас откажутся выступать перед композиторами — случится страшный скандал. То, что после него «Эридан» никогда и никуда уже не пригласят — полбеды. Гораздо хуже, что советские рокеры потеряют, возможно, единственный шанс заявить о себе, добиться от властей более лояльного отношения. Отказ эридановцев от концерта означал бы, что они — не много, не мало — предали весь советский рок.</p><p>Но Слава и Дима жили не в советском роке, а в ворошиловском. И своим старшим товарищам верили. Разумеется, ворошиловская рок-тусовка была во многом таким же творческим гадюшником, как и любой другой творческий гадюшник. Но создавали ее по-настоящему хорошие и талантливые люди. При этом во время гонений властей рокеры могли выжить, только собравшись все вместе. Так что в те годы ворошиловская рок-тусовка действительно жила по закону мушкетеров: «Один за всех — все за одного!»</p><p>В апреле восемьдесят седьмого ни один ворошиловский рокер не мог вообразить себя вне тусы. Кто поможет с литовкой и с организацией концертов? С кем играть в футбол и на сейшенах? С кем пить? С кем разговаривать за жизнь и о роке? Кто спасёт, если перед концертом пропадёт кто-то из музыкантов? И вообще — как жить без рок-тусовки, если все друзья — там?.. Ответов на эти вопросы весной восемьдесят седьмого не существовало в природе.</p><p>Потому-то и молчали Слава с Димой, видя, как старшие товарищи уничтожают их будущее.</p><p>Нет никаких сомнений: если бы эридановцы отказались тогда выступать перед композиторами, то, вернувшись в Ворошиловск, быстро убедили бы себя, что провалились в Питере точно так же, как и Егор. Предателей больше никогда и никуда не позвали бы — и вся история советского рока — да и Советского Союза тоже — сложилась бы иначе.</p><p>Монетка Судьбы, уже подброшенная, застыла в воздухе.</p><p>И тут заговорил самый странный человек в ворошиловской делегации, на которого многие питерцы наверняка смотрели с недоумением. Рокеры нечасто бывают красавцами, но всегда заметны в любой толпе и умеют себя подать. Этот же парень выглядел совершенно иначе — всклокоченный, пухлощекий, похожий на сильно увеличенного в размерах младенца, он равно нелепо смотрелся как в костюмах, так и в свитерах и джинсах. Было совершенно непонятно, что он делает среди рокеров.</p><p>Соцсети тогда отсутствовали как таковые (даже компьютеров в ту пору практически не было); о ворошиловской рок-тусовке в иногороднем самиздате еще почти не писали. Сразу после прибытия в Питер гости наверняка представились, но их было много, и хозяева, разумеется, запомнили не всех. Скорее всего, большинство ленинградцев сочли странного ворошиловчанина или чьим-то закадычным другом, или комсомольским работником, который решил на халяву смотаться в Северную столицу и заодно проконтролировать рокеров.</p><p>Однако как только ворошиловчане предъявили питерцам ультиматум, «комсомольский активист» немедленно перестал бормотать себе под нос и отчеканил, холодно поблескивая стеклами очков:</p><p>— Плевать на наш древний город! Плевать на наш славный рок-клуб! Плевать на всех! «Эридан» отыграет этот концерт в любом случае.</p><p>Ворошиловчанам стало очень и очень не по себе. Все прекрасно (точнее, наверное, ужасно) знали: если Ванюша Корабельцев решит, что мир окончательно его разочаровал, — будет плохо. Очень плохо. Всем. Вчерашний дебош Шурика Мухаметзянова покажется просто детским лепетом по сравнению с гневом Ванюши. Войдя в раж, тот начинал крушить мебель, истошно вопя, что немедленно забирает у рокеров все свои стихи. Чтобы утихомирить Корабельцева, наверняка придётся звать на помощь милицию — за несколько минут до прибытия в ЛДМ членов СК, между прочим!</p><p>Любимую арию Ванюши — если рокеры его не послушают, то останутся ни с чем, потому что он заберёт у них свои стихи, — к тому времени до мельчайших подробностей успели изучить абсолютно все ворошиловские рокеры.</p><p>Правда, несмотря на жуткие угрозы, Корабельцев никакие свои стихи никогда ни у кого не забирал. Он действительно был одним из умнейших людей своей эпохи и всегда знал, где нужно остановиться, чтобы добиться максимального эффекта.</p><p>А ворошиловские рокеры, поужасавшись пару-тройку раз, вскоре начали воспринимать гнев Корабельцева как часть ландшафта: птички поют, солнышко светит, Ванюша вне себя от ярости. Однако на людей, незнакомых с Корабельцевым, его выступления всегда производили жуткое впечатление, и пренебрегать этим было нельзя</p><p>Так что, услышав ультиматум Ванюши, ворошиловчане переглянулись — и молча согласно решили, что тонкие, интеллигентные ленинградцы и так достаточно натерпелись от гостей из тайги. После всего, что в последние дни пережили рокеры Северной столицы, было бы просто жестоко подвергать их столь страшному испытанию, как Ванюшин гнев. Это уже действительно перебор.</p><p>Придя к данному выводу, Слава, Дима и их команда отправились в гримерку: до начала концерта оставалось совсем мало времени. Прочие ворошиловчане начали поиски места, откуда можно было бы увидеть историческое мероприятие хоть одним глазом.</p><p>Первым за кулисы успел Ванюша — и выбрал очень хорошее место с превосходным обзором. Земляки, подоспевшие чуть позже, постарались встать как можно дальше от предателя.</p><p>Что пережил в эти минуты Зевс, знает только он сам.</p><p>Монетка Судьбы, ненадолго зависшая в воздухе, вновь вспомнила о земном притяжении — и со звоном упала на пол. Но было еще слишком темно — и никто не мог разглядеть, какая сторона монетки оказалась сверху.</p><p>Корабельцеву в Ворошиловске долго не прощали предательства интересов коллектива, совершенного во время питерских гастролей. Но, в отличие от Славы и Димы, Иван был махром — и мог позволить себе гораздо больше, чем они. А еще он, похоже, — пусть и с запозданием, но в самый нужный момент — все же услышал, как звонят Колокола Судьбы…</p><p>Поиски символики в каждом житейском эпизоде — глупость. Но, размышляя об ультиматуме ворошиловчан, трудно отделаться от ощущения, что именно в те минуты Судьба, внимательно наблюдавшая за событиями в ЛДМ, и решила, кто из окружающих Славу людей станет вторым в «Эридане».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ленинград, 18 часов 5 апреля 1987 года. Ленинградский дворец молодёжи. Второй концерт «Эридана»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зал ЛДМ был переполнен — и выглядел, наверное, более странно, чем когда бы то ни было за всё время своего существования. Члены Союза композиторов, в основном люди средних лет, знали, что на ответственные концерты нужно одеваться как можно лучше, — и наверняка приехали в ЛДМ если не парадных костюмах, то отнюдь не в худших.</p><p>Высоких гостей усадили на самые удобные места в партере — а вокруг них теснились суровые рокеры в заклепках, браслетах, с гребнями. Нетрудно догадаться, что представители разных поколений смотрели друг на друга без малейшей симпатии.</p><p>С каждой минутой обстановка в зале накалялась. Масла в огонь подлил неизвестный фанат, сидевший очень далеко от сцены. Он крикнул:</p><p>— Долой советских композиторов!</p><p>Неизвестно, чем все закончилось бы, но тут на сцену вышли эридановцы.</p><p>Начали, как всегда, с исполнения а-капелла старинной народной песни. В зале засвистели, как и вчера, — но в финале захлопали, как и вчера.</p><p>Почти сразу же выяснилось, что у Славы очень плохо с голосом. Причиной мог быть не только эпический загул, но и нервное напряжение: голос — инструмент тонкий.</p><p>Первые две песни «Эридана» Слава пел очень осторожно. Проверял, что с голосом — и, наверное, ждал, что питерские рокеры снова начнут свистеть и бросать на сцену всякую мерзость, как накануне во время выступления Егора.</p><p>С голосом все было плохо. Но к этому эридановцы подготовились заранее — поставили в глубине сцены бутылку с водой — наверняка не с алкоголем! — и стакан. Питьё хоть немного помогало решить проблемы с голосом.</p><p>Питерские рокеры вели себя прилично — слушали внимательно, в финалах песен аплодировали.</p><p>А потом у Славы перемкнуло в мозгах. Что тогда случилось, наверное, не знает даже он сам. Возможно, именно в тот момент понял: освистывать «Эридан» никто не собирается. Или заметил в зале знакомых питерских рокеров — они тоже не свистели, а внимательно слушали и аплодировали. Не исключено, впрочем, что на Славу повлияла реакция советских композиторов, многие из которых смотрели на эридановцев так, словно те были клоунами — после такой реакции бояться было уже нечего.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, четвертую по счету песню — ею были «Цепи на бёдрах» — Слава спел настолько хорошо, насколько позволял голос, — и при помощи практически всей группы. Рокеры, сидевшие в зрительном зале, отреагировали восторженным рёвом и криками:</p><p>— Давай ещё!</p><p>Славе, выйдя из образа, пришлось их утихомиривать.</p><p>А затем настал черед «Лица на стене». Есть мнение, что лучшее концертное исполнение этой песни всех времён имело место быть именно в ЛДМ — и неважно, что оно оказалось, по сути, рэпом, потому что пение Слава тогда не тянул совсем.</p><p>Буквально с первых слов в зале воцарилась совершенно гробовая тишина. Казалось, все зрители внезапно умерли. А когда, закончив петь, Слава ушел вглубь сцены попить воды (с голосом по-прежнему было плохо), рокеры-зрители разразились бурными продолжительными аплодисментами, перешедшими в овацию. Такой шквал в ту пору можно было услышать далеко не на каждом съезде СК — и даже не на каждом съезде КПСС после речи очередного генсека об очередных победах социализма.</p><p>С огромным трудом утихомирив зрителей по завершении песни, Слава окончательно пришел в себя — и попёр на зрителей ну вот просто как танк. Держался он при этом так, словно всю сознательную жизнь занимался исключительно тем, что представлял советский рок перед важными и влиятельными людьми.</p><p>Никакого заискивания. Никакого хамства. Никакого панибратства. Никакой вульгарности. Свободный человек пел для свободных людей — и после каждой песни спокойно и уверенно успокаивал бушевавших рокеров. Волнение безусловно проявлялось, но оно было вполне естественно: общение с советскими композиторами и питерскими рокерами — и в самом деле очень важный и интересный жизненный опыт. Однако в волнении этом не чувствовалось ни тени страха; складывалось впечатление, что несколько дней назад Слава представлял советский рок перед инопланетянами с Тау-Кита, а через пару недель отправится в Нью-Йорк выступать перед Генассамблеей ООН, так что питерский концерт — лишь эпизод в долгой и славной карьере.</p><p>Концерт в ЛДМ шёл своим чередом. Никакие трудности Славу больше не пугали, даже отсутствие голоса, ведь текст можно не только петь, но и начитывать.</p><p>Всё было хорошо почти до самого финала — до того момента, как зазвучала «Атака на лето». Первый куплет Слава спел прекрасно — а второй забыл напрочь. Эридановцы играли — А Слава молча смотрел в зал.</p><p>— Господи! — воскликнул Ник за кулисами, чуть не плача. — Слава ведь почти всё спел! Только две песни осталось!</p><p>Ворошиловчане молчали. Все понимали: «почти всё» не считается. Каждый знал: если Слава забыл слова — концерт «Эридана» можно заканчивать немедленно. Оставшиеся песни Слава будет не исполнять, а домучивать.</p><p>Это означало провал — полный и оглушительный. Сделать ничего уже было нельзя.</p><p>Ворошиловчане стояли раздавленные, пряча глаза друг от друга. Только Пан, точно зная, что Слава его не услышит, продолжал снова и снова повторять строки второго куплета «Атаки на лето».</p><p>***<br/>
Слава слышал музыку, понимал, что слова не вспомнит, — и предельно чётко осознавал, что это значит. Он проиграл. Выступление «Эридана» на пленуме СК РФ полностью провалилось. И виноваты в этом не чиновники, не менты, не гопники, а Слава Бурунов, который подвел свою команду и всех земляков в самый ответственный момент.</p><p>В этот миг он отчаянно захотел умереть — или хотя бы оказаться от ЛДМ как можно дальше.</p><p>Желание Славы оказалось исполнено. Музыка «Атаки на лето» смолкла, а зрительный зал растворился, словно его и не было никогда.</p><p>***<br/>
Свернув в еле заметный проулок, Егор повел Славу по темным и мрачным проходным дворам-колодцам. Слава бы никогда не подумал, что в этих каменных мешках могут быть сквозные проходы.</p><p>После недолгой прогулки по пересеченной местности Егор потянул на себя дверь одного из подъездов особенно мерзкого дома-колодца.</p><p>Как только вошли, тут же почувствовали запахи мочи и тухлятины.</p><p>Лифт не работал, так что на последний шестой этаж поднимались пешком.</p><p>Там располагались две облезлые двери. На каждой красовался длинный список, объясняющий, сколько раз нужно звонить каждому из жильцов. Слава задумался, в которую из них позвонит Егор.</p><p>Но тот поступил иначе. Взял небольшую деревянную лестницу, лежавшую у батареи, и поставил ее вертикально под запертым чердачным люком.</p><p>Затем, порывшись в кармане своей куртки, извлек оттуда связку ключей. Выбрал тот, что имел самую странную форму, и полез по лестнице к чердачному люку.</p><p>Добравшись до верха, позвенел ключами. Хмыкнул:</p><p>— Замок не сменили!</p><p>Откинул крышку люка и забрался в открывшийся проём.</p><p>Слава поступил так же — и оказался на пыльном чердаке. Оглядевшись, увидел впереди открытое окно.</p><p>— Лезь давай! — донеслось снаружи.</p><p>Слава так и сделал — и оказался на крыше. Убедившись, что она крепка и не скользит под ногами, огляделся — и ахнул.</p><p>Во все стороны — сколько хватало взгляда — расстилалось море разноцветных крыш — блестящих, матовых, узорчатых, плоских, покатых, полукруглых.</p><p>Но буквально в нескольких шагах от того места, где стояли Егор и Слава, море крыш прерывалось глубокой впадиной. Вглядевшись в неё, Слава присвистнул.</p><p>Прямо под ногами был вход в дом №13 по улице Рубинштейна. Ворошиловчане, делавшие памятные фотографии, были видны как на ладони.</p><p>— Круто? — Егор улыбнулся.</p><p>— Очень! — Слава тоже улыбнулся. — Но откуда ты знаешь? И откуда у тебя ключи?</p><p>— Летом восемьдесят первого в здешний Гидротех поступал. Тогда рок-клуб только-только открыли — шумиха была такая, что мало никому не казалось! Мест всем желающим, ясен пень, не хватало, вот народ и искал обходные пути. Мне повезло: с правильными людьми столковался. Экзамены провалил, зато ключ остался. — Егор улыбнулся, потом помрачнел. — Иногда думаю, как бы все сложилось, если бы всё же поступил в Гидротех. В рок-клуб точно бы пришёл, но что дальше было бы? Внимания к группам здесь больше, но и народу больше. Хороших музыкантов тоже хватает, а я тогда даже играть на гитаре толком не умел…</p><p>— Не знаю, как Питер, но Ворошиловску без тебя точно было бы хуже, чем есть сейчас, — твёрдо сказал Слава. — Может, и эта поездка не случилась бы, если бы ты уехал учиться.</p><p>Они замолчали. Долго смотрели вниз на земляков, которые и не подозревали, что за ними наблюдают.</p><p>Затем Егор негромко спросил:</p><p>— Славк… Ты как вообще?</p><p>Тот скривился, затем ответил чуть слышно:</p><p>— Боюсь. До усрачки боюсь. Опозориться боюсь. Рок-клуб подвести боюсь. Слова забыть боюсь.</p><p>— Опять двадцать пять! — Егор улыбнулся, но как-то невесело. — Говорили же тебе — абсолютно неважно, как «Эридан» выступит. Главное — выступить!</p><p>— Но забыть слова всё равно не хочется, — Слава безнадёжно вздохнул.</p><p>Егор вдруг рассмеялся — весело, беззаботно, от всей души:</p><p>— Даже если забудешь — ничего страшного! Нет, — он потряс головой, удивляясь сам себе, — я всё же тормоз! Только сейчас сообразил. В Ворошиловске это не проканало бы: там «Чужую сторону» многие слышали. А здесь сработает.</p><p>— Что же?! — Слава превратился в слух.</p><p>— Всё очень просто…</p><p>***<br/>
Бескрайний простор крыш исчез, словно его и не было.</p><p>Перед глазами вновь возник зрительный зал ЛДМ. Эридановцы продолжали играть мелодию куплета «Атаки на лето».</p><p>Слава вдруг вздрогнул, словно пробуждаясь от глубокого сна, и — к ужасу своей команды и наблюдавших из-за кулис земляков — улыбнулся.</p><p>Дал сигнал музыкантам, чтобы, доиграв куплет, смолкли. И замер неподвижно, отбивая такт рукой.</p><p>Когда в огромном зале стало абсолютно тихо, Слава громко и отчётливо сказал в микрофон:</p><p>— Нельзя!</p><p>Зрители разразились громкими оглушительными аплодисментами, перешедшими в овацию. Все знали, что такое литовка, и понимали: рокерам с периферии живётся гораздо сложнее, чем питерцам и москвичам. А то, что у «Эридана» очень жесткие тексты, зрители, собравшиеся этим вечером в ЛДМ, уже поняли.</p><p>— Господи! — Ник, убежденный атеист, неожиданно для себя перекрестился.</p><p>Ворошиловчане смотрели на сцену, не веря глазам.</p><p>Никто из собравшихся в тот вечер в ЛДМ не слышал негромкий разговор, который по-прежнему звучал в ушах Славы:</p><p>— Но… разве так можно?</p><p>— А почему нельзя? В Ворошиловске многие бы заметили подвох, но здесь мы люди новые. Если уж есть литовка — почему бы не использовать её себе на пользу?..</p><p>***<br/>
Эридановцы тем временем заиграли вступление к «Орлам и курицам».</p><p>Слава вдруг снова оказался на крыше — но смотрел не на улицу Рубинштейна, а на всё, что сделал в Питере в последние дни.</p><p>Чуть не умер со стыда — и понял: это конец. Даже благополучно допетый концерт перед композиторами ничего не изменит.</p><p>После такого «Эридан» не пригласят выступать даже в колхозе «Красный свиновод». Значит, это последний раз. Значит…</p><p>Выпевая первый куплет «Орлов и куриц», Слава громко и отчётливо спел две незалитованные строки этой песни.</p><p>Ник за кулисами громко взвыл:</p><p>— Всё! Завтра у ВРК будет новый глава. Не поминайте лихом!</p><p>— Не волнуйся, — быстро сказал Пан. — Мы все подтвердим, что Слава был не в себе.</p><p>— Его-то вы, может, и спасёте, а мне ничего не поможет.</p><p>— Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, — послышался незнакомый голос.</p><p>Ворошиловчане обернулись — и увидели смутно знакомого мрачного парня с тяжёлым безнадёжным взглядом. Попытались вспомнить, где его видели раньше. Первым опомнился Пан:</p><p>— Привет, Егор! Хорошо, что пришёл. Сам видишь, что здесь творится.</p><p>— Вижу, — кивнул он.</p><p>Тем временем Слава на сцене благополучно спел три куплета «Орлов и куриц» — и понял, что напрочь забыл последний.</p><p>Тут и свершилось второе чудо этого невероятного концерта: впервые в жизни Слава вспомнил всё, что ему советовали делать в таких случаях. Он вовремя спохватился и успел остановить Лёню и Диму, которые уже готовились петь четвёртый куплет. Все вместе перешли к финальному припеву, и никто из зрителей не заметил ничего странного.</p><p>Парни из питерского рок-клуба наблюдали за происходящим на сцене квадратными глазами, поскольку прекрасно помнили, в каком состоянии находился Слава всего пару-тройку часов назад. Впрочем, до этого ворошиловчан в рабочей обстановке ленинградцы практически не видели и вполне могли решить, что у Славы всегда так.</p><p>Но шок, пережитый питерцами, был полной ерундой по сравнению с теми эмоциями, которые испытывали ворошиловчане, глядя на сцену. Уж они-то знали, как Слава себя ведёт в обыденной жизни, — и не могли ожидать ничего подобного.</p><p>С каждой минутой Слава чувствовал себя все лучше и увереннее. Дружелюбно и решительно успокаивал зрителей-рокеров, впавших в натуральное буйство. Увидев в зале знакомого питерского рокера Петю Семёнова, передал ему привет.</p><p>Впрочем, ситуация все равно оставалась сложной. Любой человек, хоть немного разбиравшийся в психологии и знавший подоплёку событий, понимал, что закончиться все могло очень страшно. Настолько сильное нервное напряжение даром не проходит — и способно сломать человека в самый ответственный момент.</p><p>К счастью, Судьба снова оказалась на стороне «Эридана». «Орлов и куриц» Слава пел предпоследними. Последнюю песню — «Бумажный пароход» — он исполнял с восемьдесят пятого года и помнил идеально.</p><p>***<br/>
Когда умолк Лёнин сакс, Слава заговорил абсолютно спокойно и уверенно:</p><p>— В общем, мне тут предложили произнести речь. Я сейчас скажу от имени рокеров из Таллина и Вильнюса, Риги и Киева, Краснодара и Ростова-на-Дону, Архангельска и Самары, Уфы и Казани, Омска и Новосибирска, Хабаровска и Владивостока — и, конечно, от имени рокеров Ворошиловска. У нас много недостатков, не всё получается так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Это потому, что нам не хватает знаний и опыта! Мы стараемся стать лучше, но не всегда получается. Для того и нужны рок-клубы, чтобы там можно было спросить совета у более опытных и знающих людей, найти в группу толковых и талантливых композиторов, поэтов, музыкантов, вокалистов. Советским рокерам рок-клубы необходимы именно для того, чтобы совершенствовать мастерство. Поверьте: все мы очень сожалеем о своих недостатках и хотим стать лучше. А плохое не нужно никому — ни нам, ни вам!</p><p>Зрители-рокеры вновь разразились бурными продолжительными аплодисментами.</p><p>Эридановцы ушли со сцены.</p><p>***<br/>
— Господи… Господи… — абсолютно белыми губами шептал Пан — смертельно бледный, в запотевших очках, дрожащей рукой цепляясь за кулисы.</p><p>— У меня живот прихватило… — пробормотал Ванюша Корабельцев и бросился бежать.</p><p>— Змея отравилась собственным ядом, — негромко бросил ему вслед Зяма.</p><p>Остальные ворошиловчане смотрели друг на друга в полной растерянности. Сейчас за кулисами собрались все они за исключением эридановцев и Корабельцева. Пришёл даже Егор — словно выгоревший изнутри, с остановившимся взглядом, абсолютно неузнаваемый. Ворошиловчане смотрели друг на друга — и не находили слов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Ленинград, 19 часов 5 апреля 1987 года. Ленинградский дворец молодёжи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вот и всё. Вот и всё…</p><p>В ушах Славы по-прежнему звучала мелодия «Атаки на лето», а остальной концерт начисто вылетел из памяти.</p><p>Но в целом голова работала на удивление хорошо.</p><p>Впереди — обсуждение концерта советскими композиторами, и вот там любой ценой нужно держать лицо. Обругают, конечно, последними словами — но за дело, не просто так.</p><p>В горле вдруг запершило. Слава напрягся — только горлового кровотечения сейчас и не хватало!</p><p>Прислушался к себе — но вроде обошлось. Сделал зарубку на память: во время обсуждения ни в коем случае не открывать рот. Если ещё и кровь хлынет на глазах у советских композиторов — это несмываемый позор!</p><p>Слава попытался вспомнить, где собирались устраивать обсуждение. Не смог; зато сообразил, что начнётся оно не сразу: сначала выступит «Универсум».</p><p>Самая крутая советская рок-группа приехала в ЛДМ с утра, готовая сыграть и за себя, и за разогревающую команду из тайги. Зевс видел весь этот позор…</p><p>Слава пожалел, что не может умереть немедленно, — и порадовался, что жить ему осталось недолго.</p><p>Но, как бы то ни было, до обсуждения оставался примерно час. Слава поразмыслил, чем можно заняться в это время, — и понял, что сдохнет на месте, если не выкурит сигарету. Еще лучше — две или три. В любом случае, время на перекур было.</p><p>Войдя в гримёрку, Слава немедленно направился в дальний угол — к столику, на котором лежали сигареты и спички. Достал из коробка одну, чиркнул ею о серный бок, но не смог высечь огонь.</p><p>Попробовал раз, другой, третий — спички не слушались.</p><p>— Возьмите, Слава… — послышался за спиной незнакомый женский голос.</p><p>Слава обернулся — и в первый миг решил, что словил белку.</p><p>Гримёрка оказалась битком набита незнакомыми людьми — парнями и девушками с блокнотами, магнитофонами и фотоаппаратами.</p><p>— Возьмите, — повторила девушка в очках, стоявшая к Славе ближе всех. Она протягивала ему зажигалку, на конце которой плясал огонёк.</p><p>— Спасибо. — Слава прикурил, с наслаждением вдохнул табачный дым, внимательно оглядел незнакомку — и тут же отвёл глаза, чтобы её не смущать.</p><p>Судя по всему, эта девушка была очень рассеянной. Она не надела бюстгальтер под ярко-красный джемпер с огромным вырезом, а сейчас повернулась так, что большая грудь почти вывалилась наружу.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста, Слава! Кстати… — В голосе девушки послышалось смущение, — вы действительно из Ворошиловска? Это не розыгрыш?</p><p>— Я действительно из Ворошиловска. — Славе начало казаться, что всё это сон. — Зачем мне вас разыгрывать?</p><p>— О-о-о! — Девушка подошла почти вплотную к Славе. — Интересно у вас там! Ой! — Она ахнула. — Мы ведь так и не познакомились! Как вас зовут, я знаю. А я — Наталья Сиренская из Москвы. Издаю журнал «Вуду».</p><p>— Очень приятно. — Разумеется, Слава слышал о бесстрашной московской рок-самиздатчице. Чувство нереальности происходящего росло с каждой минутой.</p><p>— Мне тоже, Слава. — Она улыбнулась и дёрнула плечом так, что грудь вывалилась в разрез почти полностью. — А сейчас — блиц-интервью. В каком стиле играет «Эридан»?</p><p>— Пост-панк и неоромантика, — быстро сказал Успенский.</p><p>Слава вздохнул с облегчением. Сил на умные разговоры у него сейчас не было, так что помощь Димки пришлась очень кстати.</p><p>Отчаянно хотелось остаться одному — или хотя бы только со своими парнями. Задумавшись, когда незваные гости покинут гримёрку, Слава посмотрел на них — и задохнулся.</p><p>В первый миг показалось, что глаза собравшихся горят голодом, словно у стаи волков, напавших на лося. Но, приглядевшись, Слава понял, что этот голод несколько иной. Такое уже приходилось видеть в глазах поклонников в Ворошиловске, Казани, Куйбышеве и других городах, в которых выступал «Эридан».</p><p>Но это ведь не провинция, а Питер! И абсолютно провальный кон…</p><p>— Слава, где вы черпаете вдохновение для своих песен?</p><p>От размышлений отвлёк вопрос Сиренской. Ответ был очевиден, поэтому Слава выпалил, не задумываясь:</p><p>— В жизни, где же ещё! И друзья помогают. Музыка в основном на мне. Лёня Марецкий — у него музыкальное образование — сочинил несколько своих саксофонных соло. Тексты иногда пишем и мы с Успенским, но большую часть стихов для этой нашей программы создал большой человек в Ворошиловском рок-клубе — Иван Корабельцев.</p><p>Интервью продолжалось.</p><p>***<br/>
Даже в полуразобранном состоянии, в каком Алексей возвращался в гримёрку, он увидел, что Эдик на полпути свернул — и бросился к туалету.</p><p>Последние минуты концерта Эдик выглядел очень странно. Поэтому Алексей решил пойти за ним, посмотреть, что и как.</p><p>Войдя в туалет и увидев лицо Эдика с потёками грима, Алексей тут же забыл всё, что собирался сказать. Вместо того чтобы успокаивать, произнёс:</p><p>— Поплачь, Эдик. Поплачь! Сейчас можно.</p><p>— Дядь Лёш! — Эдик бросился навстречу. — Дядь Лёш! Когда Слава текст забыл, я подумал — всё! Сгорели мы… — Он всхлипнул. — Играл — и умереть хотел. А потом Слава ка-ак даст… А потом он опять забыл. И опять дал… И речь такую толкнул…</p><p>Эдик зашёлся в рыданиях</p><p>— Да, Слава крутой. Даже я такого от него не ожидал.</p><p>— Дядь Лёш! Мы ведь… не провалились, правда? — В глазах Эдика плескался испуг.</p><p>— Да ты что! — Алексей рассердился по-настоящему, но тут же улыбнулся, поняв, что произошло. — Ты просто в глубине сцены сидел, вот и не разглядел толком. Композиторы на первых рядах охренели полностью, но от них никто ничего другого и не ждал. А рокеры, которые на дальних рядах сидели, встали на уши. С мест повскакали, свистели, выли, орали, руками махали. А как хлопали! Ты же слышал, как они хлопали?</p><p>— Да… — Эдик всхлипнул, успокаиваясь, и дрожащим голосом спросил: — Значит… это успех, да?</p><p>— Не знаю! — честно ответил Алексей. — Но точно не провал. И Питер мы сделали, а это не всем провинциальным музыкантам удаётся. И такой приём зрителей — счастье и счастье.</p><p>— Да… — Эдик несмело улыбнулся. — Я об этом с четырнадцати лет мечтаю…</p><p>— А я — с пятнадцати… — Алексей почувствовал, что голос срывается, и постарался справиться с собой.</p><p>Иван, окончательно убедившись, что нервным музыкантам сейчас ни до чего больше, осторожно открыл дверь туалетной кабинки и проскользнул к выходу в коридор.</p><p>Выбравшись наконец на свободу, решил посмотреть, что делается в гримёрке у эридановцев.</p><p>На полпути остановился, увидев огромную толпу, шумевшую у дверей гримёрки. Сердце ёкнуло; среди людей разного пола и возраста Иван увидел белые халаты.</p><p>Неужели у Славки-недотёпы опять пошла горлом кровь?! Ох, как некстати… В Ворошиловске хотя бы есть знакомые врачи, которые любят рок и готовы помочь, а здесь…</p><p>Через секунду Иван, потрясённый новой мыслью, схватился за стену: подогнулись ноги. А если это не горловое кровотечение, а что-то посерьезнее? Славка ведь малахольный. Если схватит инфаркт на нервной почве — будет совсем погано.</p><p>Опираясь рукой о стену, Иван решительно двинулся вперёд, расталкивая аборигенов.</p><p>Лишь добравшись до раскрытых дверей гримёрки, облегчённо вздохнул, утирая пот со лба.</p><p>Не было в толпе врачей в белых халатах — они просто почудились. У дверей гримёрки собрались журналисты с магнитофонами, фотоаппаратами и видеокамерами. Бурунов и Успенский отвечали на вопросы интервьюеров и позировали фотографам с таким видом, словно всю жизнь этим занимались. Марецкий и Пчелин помогали.</p><p>Облегчённо вздохнув, Иван, по-прежнему опираясь о стену, отправился к знакомому туалету, чтобы позвать в гримёрку Холстенко и Потапова. Если уж пришлось сегодня словить когнитивный диссонанс невероятной силы — нужно переживать его не в одиночку, а в компании.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ленинград, 19 часов 5 апреля 1987 года. Ленинградский дворец молодёжи.  Концерт «Универсума» и обсуждение рокеров советскими композиторами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда взбаламученный зал утих, на сцену вышел «Универсум» — вот уже много лет самая главная советская рок-группа.</p><p>Тут и случилось то, что иногда в искусстве случается. Зевс запел — и абсолютно всем, и композиторам, и рокерам — стало очень скучно. Зрители разных поколений переглядывались, не понимая, что происходит.</p><p>Вполне возможно, на впечатлении именно от концерта перед композиторами сказалось то, что Зевс просто перегорел за совершенно безумный день. Но случайностью это не было: время «Универсума» закончилось навсегда. С пятого апреля восемьдесят седьмого и до конца восемьдесят восьмого титул самой главной советской группы перешёл к другой команде.</p><p>По окончании выступления «Универсума» началось обсуждение рок-концертов советскими композиторами и самовольно примкнувшими к ним рокерами — но прошло оно абсолютно неинтересно.</p><p>Через полчаса после начала обсуждения большинство рокеров, услышав, что менты задержали одного из музыкантов «Универсума», отправились в отделение его спасать. Возглавил делегацию Жеромский — и узника освободили очень быстро.</p><p>Оставшись в своей компании, члены СК РФ и вовсе притихли. Всех потряс очень известный композитор, муж всемирно знаменитой балерины, который заявил, что герой «Орлов и куриц» — это он и есть. После такого форс-мажора обсуждение быстренько свернули.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Ленинград, ночь с 5 на 6 апреля 1987 года. Гостиница при ЛДМ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все в мире когда-нибудь заканчивается. Закончилось и обсуждение советскими композиторами выступления рокеров. Бесконечный день незаметно превратился в поздний вечер и готовился уйти в ночь.</p><p>Скорее всего, питерцы, организовавшие исторический концерт, в тот вечер очень рано отправились баиньки: во время подобных стрессов день идет за год.</p><p>Но если вы считаете, что приключения ворошиловчан в Ленинграде на этом закончились, то глубоко ошибаетесь. Вернувшись в гостиницу, они решили провести – не много, не мало — выездное заседание рок-клуба, посвященное обсуждению самой животрепещущей на тот момент темы.</p><p>Прежде чем узнать, что именно решили обсудить ворошиловчане, соберитесь с силами. Если стоите — сядьте. Если едите – прожуйте и проглотите. Это действительно невообразимо, потому что…</p><p>Потому что…</p><p> </p><p>Поздним вечером пятого апреля ворошиловчане решили обсудить не что-нибудь там, а вред алкоголизма! В общем, крышу гостям из тайги снесло окончательно и бесповоротно. Это было по-человечески вполне понятно и даже более уместно по времени, чем ультиматум перед концертом «Эридана» несколькими часами ранее, но все равно очень некстати.</p><p>А ещё получилось так, что единственным виноватым оказался Слава. На него накинулись все: Ник. Пан, Успенский, Марецкий, Пчелин…</p><p>Пожалуй, как минимум первый распад «Эридана» стал абсолютно неизбежен именно в ту апрельскую ночь.</p><p>Ворошиловчане бушевали. Слава слушал. Продолжаться это могло до бесконечности: только алкоголь в закрытом помещении заканчивается быстро, а вот дурь в подобных обстоятельствах никуда не исчезает и способна разрастаться до циклопических масштабов.</p><p>Как известно, рыба гниёт с головы. Очень многое о тогдашнем состоянии ворошиловской рок-тусы говорит тот факт, что первым чудо-трава попустила не кого-нибудь, а Ника.</p><p>Когда вопли и обвинения стали совсем уж невообразимыми, он оглядел земляков и негромко, но внушительно осведомился:</p><p>— А не выпить ли нам?</p><p>Как всегда бывает в стае, вслед за вожаком попустило и остальных. Они вздрогнули, переглянулись — и поняли, что выпить действительно нужно.</p><p>На этом выездное заседание и завершилось.</p><p>Администрация гостиницы наверняка спокойно восприняла веселуху, устроенную таёжными гостями в ночь с пятого на шестое апреля: для рокеров это дело житейское.</p><p>Попойка оказалась гораздо более эпической, чем та, что случилась прошлой ночью. Во-первых, зажигало гораздо больше народу. Во-вторых, БОЙ ЗАКОНЧИЛСЯ. Солдатам было что вспомнить, над чем посмеяться — и о чём поплакать, ведь единственным случаем, когда советское общественное мнение разрешало мужчинам лить слезы, был как раз пьяный загул.</p><p>Ворошиловчане пили, пели и орали — и никто не замечал на вытертом до предела гостиничном ковре маленькую монетку, которая блестела так, словно была сделана из чистого золота. Имелась у этой монетки и еще одна странность: на стороне, ярко освещенной электрическими лампами, был изображен не советский герб с земным шаром, серпом и молотом, а двуглавый орел — герб царской и постсоветской России. Но люди были слишком заняты своими делами, чтобы разглядеть монетку Судьбы…</p><p>***<br/>
Когда веселье в номере достигло такого градуса, что каждый перестал замечать остальных, Владимир Шеховцов поднялся, сделал знак Вовану Беглову и вышел в коридор. Вован поступил так же.</p><p>Дойдя до лестницы между этажами, Владимир спустился к окну, открыл его и закурил.</p><p>Вован тоже зажёг сигарету и хмыкнул:</p><p>— Прикольно, да?</p><p>— Не то слово, — ответил Владимир на удивление серьёзно.</p><p>— Интересно посмотреть, что будет в Новосибе!</p><p>— Ага! Жаль, что мы этого не увидим. Ну да всё равно. Желающие рассказать в любом случае найдутся.</p><p>— То есть как — не увидим?! — Вован даже растерялся. — Нас же пригласили! После успеха в Питере обязательно нужно продолжать!</p><p>— Продолжим обязательно! Но только не в Новосибе. С голосом у меня что-то не то… — Владимир покашлял.</p><p>— Вовка! — Вован по-настоящему испугался. — У тебя… как у Славки?! Кровь горлом?! Тогда нельзя нам ехать, ты прав. Подождём, когда вылечишься!</p><p>— Эх, Вован! — Владимир грустно улыбнулся. — С горлом у меня всё в порядке, так что не переживай. А вот дела наши совсем не как у Славки. Поэтому мы и не поедем.</p><p>— Я не въезжаю. — Вован начал злиться. — Объясни по-человечески!</p><p>— Хорошо. — Владимир вздохнул. — Но только один раз! Повторять не стану.</p><p>— Давай!</p><p>— Ты видел, что в зале творилось после сегодняшнего Славкиного концерта? Народ на ушах стоял.</p><p>— Ну да! Нас тоже хорошо принимали. В чём проблема?</p><p>— В том, — Владимир стиснул зубы, — что нам хлопали, как хлопают многим. А после Славки выступал сам Зевс — и слушать его было скучно. Подумай: если выходит никому не знакомая команда и даёт суперкрутой концерт, а за ней появляется лучшая группа Союза и кажется скучной — что можно сказать о команде, которая выступила первой?</p><p>Вован надолго задумался, а потом нахмурился:</p><p>— Нет, Вовка! Ты заливаешь! Это же наш Славка — Славка-недотёпа!</p><p>Владимир хмыкнул:</p><p>— Ты видел, что после концерта «Эридана» в гримёрке творилось? Всем столичным журналюгам даже в голову не приходило, что парень, у которого они берут интервью, — недотёпа. Наоборот, смотрели они на него та-ак… Сирена, по-моему, была не прочь со Славкой перепихнуться прямо там, не стесняясь посторонних.</p><p>— Так это же Сирена!</p><p>— Взгляды, которыми смотрели на Славку зрители и журналюги, я раньше видел только в передаче «Международная панорама» в рубрике «Звериный оскал капитализма». Так фанаты на битлов смотрели, Вован. Но битлы были в Англии, а Славка — в Ворошиловске.</p><p>— По-моему, ты всё же заливаешь, Вовка.</p><p>— Может, и заливаю. Но в Новосиб «Каффа» не поедет.</p><p>— Да почему, мать твою?! Даже если Славка с Димкой — это Леннон и Маккартни, мы-то тут причём?!</p><p>— Притом. Если я прав — все группы Ворошиловска окажутся в тени «Эридана». Команды, которым повезёт, будут сиять его отраженным светом; те, кому не подфартит, померкнут. Но «Каффе» нужен свой собственный успех, а не чьё-то отражение. Пусть маленький — но свой собственный. Живой и тёплый.</p><p>Вован надолго задумался, потом потряс головой:</p><p>— Всё равно не понимаю!</p><p>— И не надо. Может, я и ошибаюсь.</p><p>— А… — Вован смутился, — как мы поймём, прав ты или нет?</p><p>— По гастролям в Новосибе. Если там ничего особенного не произойдёт — значит, я ошибся.</p><p>— Тогда всё будет как прежде?</p><p>— Да, пожалуй. Хотя, — продолжил Владимир с явным сомнением, — питерский успех махры Славке всё равно не простят. Но в целом всё будет как прежде, да. А вот если на гастролях в Новосибе «Эридан» бабахнет, как в Питере, — значит, Славка-недотёпа и Димка — это наши ворошиловские Леннон с Маккартни. И если мы хотим выжить и тоже кое-чего в жизни достичь — нужно как можно скорее уплыть от них с максимальной скоростью. Если взойдёт звезда «Эридана» — парни не возьмут с собой наверх никого постороннего. А если потом рухнут вниз и разобьются — тем более лучше быть подальше от места падения.</p><p>— А нам-то что делать, Вов? — Вован окончательно растерялся.</p><p>— Отплыть от «Эридана» и пробиваться в одиночку. Если пригласят на гастроли вместе со Славкой — отказываться. О знакомстве с парнями из «Эридана» забыть — мы люди простые, нам всё пофиг, мы с покоса.</p><p>— Но… как же… Куда же нас одних-то позовут?!</p><p>— Куда позовут — туда и поедем. Не дрейфь, Вован! — Владимир улыбнулся. — Если я прав — появится очень много желающих пригласить «Эридан» на гастроли в свои города. На всех Славки с Димкой не хватит. Тогда те, кто обломаются, на другие ворошиловские группы посмотрят. Вот тут мы своего не упустим! Память о нас в Питере хорошая останется, это тоже плюс. Кроме того, мы почти не пьющие — так что с «Каффой» не будет таких проблем, как с «Эриданом» в Питере. Не дрейфь! Прорвёмся!</p><p>Вован кивнул, хоть и недоверчиво. Но в их команде думал именно Владимир, и его закадычный друг со школьных времён не видел причин менять этот порядок вещей.</p><p>***<br/>
За окнами гостиницы ЛДМ вступала в свои права весна. Таяли остатки снега, капля за каплей истончались сосульки. По асфальту текли ручьи — то неторопливые, как реки, то бурные и бешеные. В Северную столицу пришло время Большой Воды. Зима отступила как минимум на полгода, даже если в какие-то дни это было совсем незаметно.</p><p>Колокола Судьбы, не переставая звонившие целых три дня, умолкли. С непривычки тишина казалась оглушительной.<br/>
На небосклоне вопреки всем канонам астрономии ослепительно сияло созвездие Эридан.</p><p>Всё уже было решено — отсюда и в Вечность. Но понимал это в ту ночь только Володя Шеховцов.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Послушать выступления, о которых рассказано здесь, можно в нашем <a href="https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668589_fandom-rus-rock-2020-master-post.htm">мастер-посте.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>